Vida de solteros
by wasteland girl
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Cell, Krilin se propone buscar empleo y tratar de encontrar a una esquiva C-18. En cambio, Yamcha sólo se dedica a disfrutar de su dinero y la fama que le ha entregado el baseball. Dos puntos de vista distintos.
1. Pensamientos distintos

**¡Hola a todos! Como verán: hacía tiempo que no escribía u actualizaba algún fic. Bueno, aquí les traje éste, que se basa en Krilin y Yamcha, de como sus puntos de vista pueden ser distintos al abordar un tema como la soltería. Espero que lo disfruten y estemos en de empezar:  
**

**1. La historia y personajes "Dragon ball Z" pertenece a don Akira Toriyama.**

**2. Hay algunos capítulos de los que citaré temas de música (en inglés u español), rspetando la autoría propia de los compositores y/o autores. Te recomiendo que escuches, ya que el fic quedará más ad-hoc con esa notilla de música.**

* * *

Los bocinazos ensordecen, los atochamientos sacan de quicio y para más remate, un taxi colisiona con un camión que se pasó una luz roja. Por suerte sólo fue un accidente leve, pero aún así Krilin llevaba más de media hora en el autobús atestado de gente sin lograr avanzar. Todos los pasajeros estaban agobiados, ya que el autobús no había avanzado ni siquiera 10 metros. Krilin, algo ofuscado suspira y se arma de paciencia, ya que había venido a la ciudad del Norte por trabajo, pues hacía alrededor de nueve meses que no trabajaba por dedicarse por completo a su entrenamiento físico para la batalla contra Cell. Lucía un jeans y una polera de piqué celeste, zapatos café y gafas para el sol. Comenzaba a impacientarse, el autobús no avanzaba, y la cita que había leído en el periódico estaba que vencía. No aguantó más y se acerco a la puerta, toca el timbre y el conductor abre las puertas para que baje. Él baja, obvio, no podía quedarse estacando al medio de un colosal atochamiento típico de un día lunes. Mira su reloj y se lamenta, la cita del periódico había vencido hace media hora atrás.

__ ¡Rayos!-_Pensó_- ¿Cómo me fui a demorar tanto? Si me vine lo más pronto que pude y perdí más de media hora en el autobús… Eso de ocultar nuestros poderes para no levantar sospechas no me gusta mucho. Para cosas como esta (buscar trabajo) creo que sí debiese utilizarlas. _

Krilin busca en sus bolsillos si es que tiene alguna cápsula. Malas noticias: no hay nada, ni siquiera un par de zenies para comprar algo mientras sigue rondando por la ciudad. Otra vez se lamenta, ni siquiera un par de monedas para llamar al maestro y decirle que se demorará en llegar a casa.

__ ¿Ahora que haré? Ni siquiera encontré un trabajo para no llegar con las manos vacías- _Meditaba al caminar por aquella ciudad_- Si sólo tuviese unos ingresos para mantenerme y darme algunos lujos sería feliz: así podría comprar mis cosas y no depender de la caridad de nadie. También, con un poco de dinero podría ir en busca de…_

Suspirando, Krilin corta la frase para no pensar tanto en ella. Estaba tremendamente ilusionado por C-18, pero él mismo aterrizaba, el mismo apagaba sus ilusiones, sabía que una chica así era algo tan alejado para él, pero mantenía una fe de, a lo menos, poder verla uno de estos días. Al continuar caminando, pasa cerca de un lujoso edificio donde entran y salen carros espectaculares y ejecutivos con trajes elegantes. Krilin se detiene y comienza a mirarlos, con cierta nostalgia vuelve a suspirar. Se da cuenta que tras bello edificio hay un estadio colosal del equipo local, pero no lo toma demasiado en cuenta, sólo continúa caminando sin emitir un solo comentario.

__ Si me hubiese dedicado a estudiar…- _Golpeándose la cabeza con tres palmadas_- Tendría un apartamento de aquellos, tendría un carro deportivo, tendría una mujer como…_

Otra vez C-18 colma sus pensamientos. Pareciera que Krilin estuviera cada vez más y más ilusionado con ella. Sacude su cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ella, pero le es imposible ya que ella vuelve otra vez a sus pensamientos y no puede sacarla de su cabeza.

_ _¿Cuándo te volveré a ver, C-18?- _Pensó Krilin- _Dime cuando…_

Mientras pensaba, dos bocinazos lo distrajeron totalmente, como si hubiese aterrizado otra vez. Miró hacia la avenida y divisó un carro deportivo rojo con vidrios cromados que no se le hacía familiar. No lo tomó en cuenta y continuó caminando, pero se percató que el carro rojo venía a la misma velocidad que él caminaba, y se apegaba cada vez más a la acera.

_ ¡Hey Krilin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa familiar voz lo hizo girar inmediatamente, era Yamcha, que estaba conduciendo aquel carro deportivo. Krilin lo iba a saludar pero se dio cuenta que su amigo no venía solo, que estaba acompañado por una preciosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos turquesa.

_ Oye Krilin ¿Por qué no subes y nos acompañas?- Pregunta Yamcha que se apoya su codo en la ventana de su carro.

_ Eh ¡No, gracias! Ya me marcho a Kame house…muchas gracias- Responde Krilin para no interferir

_ Ah, hombre… ¡Sube, así me acompañas a dejar a Stacy al gimnasio!- Propone Yamcha que se quita sus gafas y las deja sobre su cabello- Así también hablamos un momento ¿Qué dices?

Krilin se acerca a la puerta del carro, que se sube automáticamente. Krilin se sorprende, nunca se había subido a uno de esos. Se instala en el asiento trasero y observa como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo. Yamcha voltea y le da un apretón de manos a su colega.

_ Tanto tiempo sin verte, Krilin ¿Qué haces en la ciudad del Norte?- Pregunta Yamcha que maneja el carro a una velocidad no tan permitida por la ciudad.

_ Bueno… la verdad es que yo…- Algo avergonzado, ya que al ver a su amigo, el carro y la hermosa chica que viene con él se cohíbe.

_ ¡Dime hombre! ¿A algo habrás venido?- Pregunta Yamcha mientras le sonría a su chica que le da un beso sin importarle que esté K con ellos.

_ Vine por trabajo- Algo sonrojado- Creo que el dinero me es escaso y debo encontrar la manera de solventar mis gustos.

_ ¿Por eso te cohíbes? Vaya, yo pensaba que era porque te había juntado con…-él mismo se interrumpe, ya que la última vez C-18 se fue sin darle muchas esperanzas a Krilin. Yamcha guarda algo de silencio- ¡Disculpa! Por cierto: Ella es Stacy Whitten, mi novia. Bombón, él es Krilin, un amigo de años.

_ Encantada de conocerte Krilin- Saluda la chica haciéndole un gesto con la mano-…Amor, creo que hemos llegado, ¿Podrías ir a dejarme a la puerta?

_ Como digas, preciosa- Comenta Yamcha abriendo la puerta, apresurándose para recibir a la chica, ayudándola a salir del carro.

Krilin observa en silencio la escena: Yamcha toma de la cintura a la mucha, que lo atrapa con sus brazos y le da un acalorado beso sin importarle quien pase a su lado por la calle. Yamcha le responde a la chica y le dice un par de palabras al oído, haciendo que ella también le responda de manera sensual. Yamcha se despide y regresa al carro, sonriendo. Krilin observa a su amigo, no luce para nada formal: un short largo de surfista, de colores blanco y azul. Una sudadera blanca sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo que resalta por la piel morena de éste y hawaianas de hombre.

__ Pensar que el baseball lo ha enriquecido y le permite vivir a su antojo. Estoy seguro de que Yamcha tiene más dinero que aquellos ejecutivos que salían de aquel hermoso edificio… ¡Vaya! Si sólo me hubiese dedicado a algún deporte masificado, de seguro también tendría dinero y popularidad con las chicas- _Pensaba Krilin, sonriendo y sonrojándose al imaginarse rodeado de chicas_- Yamcha tiene a la chica que quiere: sólo basta ver su última conquista… ¡Qué vida tienes, viejo!_

_ ¿De modo que viniste por trabajo hasta aquí?- Le pregunta Yamcha que ingresa al carro otra vez- Dime: ¿A qué te quieres dedicar?

_ Bueno…La verdad es que necesito dinero para mis gastos y…

_… ¿Para invitar a salir a C-18?- Le interrumpe Yamcha haciendo partir el motor para salir del estacionamiento.

_ Es verdad…-Asintiendo con la cabeza algo silente- …También quiero dinero para salir con ella.

_ Pues… ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- Dándole un palmetazo a Krilin en la espalda- Oye ¿Te gustaría jugar baseball?

_ No es mala idea…- Tomándose el mentón- Pero ¿En dónde?

_ Supe que los Red Sharks del Sur necesitan jugadores. La paga es buena, la fama igual ¿Qué te parece? A parte que pasa a ser inmediatamente una figura pública: todo lo que hagas puede ser utilizado en tu contra- Dando una gran carcajada – Bien… y cuando me refiero a lo de figura pública me refiero a ser totalmente conocido, contratos millonarios, fiestas, mujeres, mujeres y muchas y bellas mujeres.

Krilin sonrió, claramente era una forma fácil y rápida para él de obtener dinero que le ayudara a comprarse cosas y quizás para ahorrar para un par de años más. Lo de las chicas lo sonrojó, ya que no se caracteriza por ser muy sociable con las mujeres; aún se cohíbe ante una chica bonita si se le acerca a hablar. Pero, de pronto, se acordó de Maron, y pensó que si escogía un trabajo como aquel sólo tendría chicas de ese estilo y no como la que él quería.

_ No, gracias Yamcha…prefiero otra clase de empleo- Lo dice mirando por el espejo retrovisor- Tu sabes que eso de la fama no va conmigo, más bien soy un tipo quitado de bulla y más hogareño.

_ Como quieras- Responde Yamcha al virar a la izquierda para entrar a estacionarse a aquel bello edificio donde Krilin se había detenido anteriormente- Eso es lo único que te puedo recomendar. La verdad es que a esto me dedico yo, a lo que me de el baseball y sus regalías.

_ ¡Hey!- Casi espantado- No me digas que vives acá ¿Cierto?

_ ¡Obvio!- Responde Yamcha levantando su pulgar derecho- Con lo que gano en los Titans me puedo dar estos lujos. ¿Le temes a los ascensores?

_ No ¿Por?

_ Vivo en el piso 15, para que te acostumbres a la idea de subir tantos pisos ¿Eh?- Comenta Yamcha al bajar del carro- Toma: vivo en apartamento 1503, es el de puerta blanca.

Krilin recibe las llaves del apartamento que su amigo le lanzó, agarrándolas hábilmente. El calvo sale del auto y va directamente al ascensor, el cual marca "S -3". Entra y ve como su amigo comienza a sacar su bolso y ropa deportiva de entrenamiento. Krilin entra al ascensor y presiona "piso 15" en un tablero electrónico del ascensor. Éste comienza a subir y el tablero marca piso por piso que ha subido. En silencio, Krilin mira el habitáculo que esta cubierto de espejos.

_ _¡Qué vida! Llegar del trabajo a las 12 AM para irte a descansar hasta la tarde. Disfrutar de una siesta y volver al estadio o gimnasio. Creo que pensaré la propuesta de Yamcha, en una de esas me acostumbro al estilo de vida---_

El ascensor para en el primer piso, abriéndose las puertas de acero, dejando entrar a las personas, que eran mayoritariamente mujeres ¡y Qué tipo de chicas! Cual de todas era más bella o lucía más linda. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas ¡En fin! Lo hombres eran mayoritariamente ejecutivos que regresaban por algún documento o de vuelta a casa. Krilin los observa, algunos iban en silencio o flirteaban con las chicas. Volviendo en sí, él mira el panel y ya va en el piso 10, sólo quedan tres personas, él incluido. Se baja un hombre de cabello canoso que lucía un tarje Armani negro, perdiéndose por el pasillo. El ascensor continúa su viaje, quedando sólo él con una chica de cabellos castaños que venía muy silenciosa. Krilin veía algo aburrido: subir tantos pisos por un ascensor no es un buen panorama. Llega la piso 15 y sale de ahí, estaba aburrido por el trayecto. La vista es espectacular: sólo hay 3 apartamentos en ese piso, y uno de esos es el 1503. La vista de la ciudad es increíble, ya que un gran panel de vidrio te permite ver una panorámica de 270 grados a la ciudad. La decoración era perfecta, de un elegante color blanco de las murallas, acompañada de plantas de interior que hacían lucir a aquel lugar como uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad. Un silencio que llamaba al relajo y a la buena vida, se vio interrumpido por una voz que, cuando Krilin escuchó, sintió como un golpe de corriente en su corazón. Pero aquella sensación no fue cálida para nada.

_ Cariño, te llamo cuando llegue a tu clínica ¿Te parece? … ¿Cómo que en 15 minutos más? Mi carro no es lo suficientemente rápido para llegar ahí… Bien, tienes razón cariño, besos.

__Esa voz_- Pensó Krilin totalmente paralizado- _Esa voz es de… ¡es de Maron! ¿Qué diablos hace aquí ella? No me digan que vive en este edificio… ¿Cómo puede ser tan pequeño el mundo?_

Krilin sintió que aquellos pasos femeninos se acercaban. Sin duda era ella: vestía un traje rojo ajustadísimo al cuerpo, con tacones y traía sus gafas puestas. Krilin se escondió tras unas plantas de ornamentación, no quería que ella lo viera. Si bien hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias, no le era un grato recuerdo, Krilin aún no olvidaba que ella lo había dejado por un tipo de dinero. Eso le rompió el corazón y lo mantuvo alejado de las chicas por mucho tiempo. Una vez ella salió del lugar, Krilin aparece otra vez en el pasillo, algo desconcertado.

_ ¿Qué te pasó, hombre? Parece que hubieses visto al mismo diablo- Le habla Yamcha al ver que su amigo aún no ha ingresado al apartamento.

_ ¡No me asustes!- grita Krilin - ¡Oh! Disculpa, es que yo me…

_ ¿Te topaste con Maron?- Pregunta Yamcha acertando.

_ ¿Cómo no me dijiste que ella vive aquí?- Aún desconcertado Krilin-Podías habérmelo contado.

_ Tranquilo Krilin, pensé que no era de importancia- Abriendo la puerta del apartamento- Por favor, pasa.

_ Pero ¿cómo?- Lamentándose el calvo- Casi me caí de la impresión cuando la vi a ella. Dime ¿Por qué vive aquí? ¿Qué diablos hace en este edificio?

_ Ya que insistes… - Comenta Yamcha que se dirige al freezer por dos cervezas- Maron vive con Toru Hasbe, el cirujano plástico más caro de esta ciudad. Son novios hace 2 años atrás. Siempre me topo con ambos en los estacionamientos o cuando me voy a entrenar al estadio ¿Contento?

Krilin, desilusionado, se deja caer en aquel cómodo berguere que tenía Yamcha en el living de su apartamento. Mirando al techo recuerda aquellos momentos que tuvo con Maron antes de que ella lo cambiara por otro. Si bien había pasado el tiempo, aún sentía Krilin nostalgia por ella.

_ ¿Desde cuando que vives acá Yamcha?- Pregunta Krilin recibiendo la fría cerveza que traía su amigo.

_ Hace tres años- Dando un gran sorbo a la botella de cerveza- Desde que me separé con Bulma yo compré este apartamento, que es más grande que el que tenía anteriormente…Éste es más grande, con mejor vista y mucho más caro… Pero ¿A quién le interesa eso?

Krilin comprendió que su pregunta no había sido muy asertiva. Guardó silencio, inocentemente había abierto una herida que su amigo aún no daba por cerrada. Culpándose en su interior, Krilin, cabizbajo, mira detenidamente a su amigo que quizás donde tenía su vista con tal de que los recuerdos no lo abrumaran tanto. Yamcha, con una sonrisa melancólica voltea y va por el control del equipo de sonido, para escuchar algo de música. Busca entre sus bolsillos sacando un teléfono celular modernísimo, las llaves de su carro y un par de zenies que estaban totalmente arrugados.

_Yamcha…-Interrumpe Krilin aquel molesto silencio- Lo lamento, yo no quise…

_ Por favor, amigo…No te preocupes, es sólo que yo…- Mirando aún por el enorme ventanal hacia la ciudad- … Hay cosas que cuestan quitarse de la cabeza…Pero ¡al mal tiempo, buena cara! ¿Crees eso?

Krilin asintió con la cabeza y rió, si bien Yamcha no se veía muy cómodo, siempre tenía algún comentario que cambiaba situaciones incómodas, haciendo reír al resto. La sonrisa de su amigo era distinta, pero no por ello él se echaría a morir.

_ Oye, viejo ¿Ella es tu novia?- Preguntándole Krilin- No te enojes amigo, pero es una chica muy bonita.

_ ¿Stacy?- Volviendo Yamcha en sí- Stacy es hermosa, sabe lo que quiere en su vida.

_ Disculpa, pero ¿Hace cuanto la conoces? Si se puede saber, claro.

_ Hace casi cinco años atrás- Tomándose Yamcha su mentón para recordar- Ella llegó como porrista al equipo, y pronto se convirtió en la primera bailarina del equipo. Ahora está estudiando aerobics para tener su propio gimnasio y esas cosas ¡Tú sabes! Cosas de mujeres.

_ ¿Cinco años?- Krilin saca cuentas mentales- La conoces hace bastante tiempo.

_ ¡Hey! Somos novios sólo hace dos años- Comenta rápidamente Yamcha para desviar cualquier cálculo- No me malinterpretes.

_ No, no te preocupes –Deshaciéndose en disculpas Krilin- Yo y mis preguntas idiotas.

_ Tranquilo… Mira, me iré a dar un baño. Dejo mi teléfono aquí. ¿Lo puedes contestar?- Acota Yamcha yendo directamente al baño- Si es algún sponsor, dile que hoy no atiendo a nadie. Si es Stacy, dile que nos juntamos en la noche… Si quieres utilizar el teléfono del apartamento, la clave es 5033 ¿Te parece?

_ Como digas. Llamaré a Kame house para decir que estoy acá- Tomando el auricular, marcando la clave.

Krilin espera el tono para comunicarse con el maestro, pero nadie le responde. Vuelve a marcar y nada. Krilin espera al otro lado del teléfono. De pronto, el teléfono de Yamcha, que estaba sobre aquella elegante mesita de centro comienza a vibrar. Krilin no le toma importancia: era sólo un mensaje de texto. Continúa esperando por comunicarse con Kame house, parece que no hay nadie en casa. El teléfono celular vuelve a vibrar, pero de manera más insistente. Krilin corta la llamada y deposita el auricular en su lugar, poniéndole atención al teléfono móvil. Cual sería la sorpresa de leer en la pantalla del aparatito el nombre de "Bulma, llamando".

_ ¿Bulma?- Sorprendido Krilin - ¿No se supone que uds. dos terminaron hace tiempo?

El teléfono continuaba vibrando, Krilin dejó que siguiera así. Ya eran 4 llamadas perdidas de Bulma. De pronto, ella dejó de llamar. Krilin toma el teléfono móvil en sus manos y observa en la pantalla las llamadas perdidas. Un mensaje de texto llega al teléfono y, Krilin, curioso como un gato, presiona la pantalla para ver que decía el mensaje.

"_Yamcha ¿Por qué no me contestas?..._

_¿Acaso estás molesto_

_por lo del Domingo?"_

_ _¿Domingo?_- Pensando Krilin- _No me digas que…_

Hurgueteando por el menú de mensajes, Krilin logra ver más mensajes de texto de Bulma en el teléfono de Yamcha. Más curioso que antes, Krilin los lee, sorprendiéndose más por el contenido de éstos.

**1. "_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_**

**2. "_Y pensar que por esa zorra me dejaste…"_**

**3. "_Gracias por preocuparte de mi"_**

**4. "_Me siento sola, te necesito"_**

**5. "_Tu sí sabes tratar a una mujer como yo"_**

¡Basta!- Se autoinculpó Krilin- Eso no me corresponde, no puedo ser tan chismoso y…

Continuó averiguando el contenido, pero ahora el de la bandeja de salida de los mensajes. Totalmente embobado, Krilin presiona la pantalla, apareciendo los mensajes enviados a Bulma como respuesta.

**1. "_Ella no me utiliza como tú lo haces"_**

**2. "_No quiero recordarte quien fue primero infiel…"_**

**3. "_Si me necesitas, llámame"_**

**4. "_No quiero ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas cuando él se vaya"_**

**5. "_Sólo hago lo que tu me pidas, preciosa"_**

__ Jajajajajaja_- Riendo para su interior, dejando el teléfono móvil encima de la mesita- _¿Aún se siguen viendo? Esa te las tenías guardadas, Yamcha…jajajajajajaja_

_ ¡Krilin!- Le pide Yamcha en voz alta desde el baño- Pídete unas pizzas para almorzar. El número está en el freezer pegado con una figurita imantada. ¡Que sea una vegetariana y la otra a tu gusto!

_ ¡O-OK! – Responde Krilin nervioso- ¡Como digas!

Krilin marca el número y hace el pedido. Yamcha sale del baño vestido con jeans y una camisa ajustada blanca, con su cabello en puntas. Krilin toma un periódico que estaba bajo la mesita de centro y comienza a hojearlo. No pasan más de 5 minutos y el pedido de comida llega al apartamento. Yamcha sale a recibir al chico de los pedidos, entregándole los zenies que había dejado en la mesita. Krilin recibe las pizzas, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Yamcha saca dos platos más cubiertos para almorzar. Se sientan en ambos extremos de la mesa a comer, tomando con cuidado los cortes de pizza.

_ Así que buscando trabajo…Bien, sólo te puedo decir lo de los Red Sharks, nada más- Dice Yamcha llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.

_ Quiero algo más calmado, algo no tan bullicioso. Se que me iría bien, pero prefiero un trabajo más discreto- Responde Krilin tomando un trozo de pizza.

_ Mira… No se si lo habrá encontrado, pero lo llamaré… El dueño de los Titans, el señor Salvatore necesita un guardaespaldas. OK, él tiene cinco, pero son unos alfeñiques al lado nuestro. Los tipos son unos gorilas, pero no tienen la más remota idea de defender a alguien. Creen que con su estatura intimidan a alguien y no ¿Te parece si lo llamo y le consulto?- Propone Yamcha buscando su teléfono móvil.

_ ¿De veras?- Con los ojos brillosos- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

Yamcha habla con el tipo por teléfono y le hace la consulta pertinente. Krilin escucha cada palabra que su amigo pregunta, confirmando la cita de Krilin para mañana siguiente. Yamcha apaga el teléfono y se acerca a la mesa para continuar comiendo.

_ Bien Krilin, mañana a las 8:30 en el estadio de los Titans. Debes ir tal cual, deberás darle una paliza a los cinco gorilas que tiene Salvatore ¿Qué difícil para ti?- Comenta Irónico Yamcha, que hace reír a Krilin- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

_ ¡Cómo no!- Feliz Krilin por la noticia- Eso es pan comido.

_ Hey Krilin… ¿Te parece si esta noche nos vamos de parranda?- Propone Yamcha- Así celebramos tu trabajo y…

_ ¿Estás loco?- Sorprendido Krilin- Me debo levantar temprano para llegar bien a la cita con tu jefe, no debo dar una mala impresión.

_ Oye, Salvatore va siempre a la discoteca donde voy. A ese le gustan las chicas más que a mí, siendo que ya es un viejo zorro, pero con mucho dinero- Riendo Yamcha- Así te lo aprovecho de presentar para que lo conozcas ¿Qué dices?

_ Pero…- No convencido Krilin.

_ ¡Nada de peros!- Responde Yamcha- Mira: así te distraes un rato y conoces a algunas chicas. Además: a donde iremos es el mejor lugar para conocer chicas guapas.

_ Sabes que sólo me interesa una mujer- Acota Krilin.

_ ¿Sabes? El mundo es tan pequeño, que… en una de esas, capaz que te topes con C-18 por ahí. Quizás hoy, mañana ¡qué se yo! ¡Vamos! Así nos distraemos un momento.

Pensándolo, Krilin acepta la propuesta de la juerga para la noche. Yamcha aplaude la decisión de su amigo, dándole un palmetazo en el hombro en señal de aprobación. Krilin y Yamcha no saben lo que les deparará esta noche. Ni se imaginan las situaciones que les sucederán.

* * *

**¡No olvides de dejar tu review!. Cariños a todos.._.Wasteland GiRL_**


	2. Noche de aquellas

Las horas pasan y pasan en el apartamento de Yamcha; Krilin ha estado gran parte de la tarde hojeando unas revistas de deportes mientras bebe agua mineral. Se distrae al ver las coloridas fotos y los ostentosos números que aparecen bajo el valor de los autos. Yamcha, en cambio, trota a torso desnudo sobre la máquina trotadora que tiene en una habitación especialmente acondicionada como un mini gimnasio que está completamente equipada: lo que quieras para ejercitarte, ahí lo encuentras. De pronto, la calma se ve interrumpida cuando comienza a sonar el teléfono móvil de Yamcha, el cual sale de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

_ ¿Aló?- Responde Yamcha poniéndose una toalla sobre su cuello- …Eres tú, preciosa mía… Cuéntame… Bueno, si no puedes esta noche, no importa… ¡Ahhh!... ¿Temprano?... Había pensado pasar por ti en la tarde, pero veo que insistes que no… Como digas, preciosa… Cuídate, nos vemos. Beso.

Yamcha termina la llamada y Krilin lo mira con una leve sonrisa. Yamcha estira sus brazos y se quita la toalla del cuello. Se sienta en el suelo mirando su teléfono móvil y se sonríe, sabe que la noche estará "libre" y se lo hace saber a Krilin sólo con un gesto.

_ ¿Así que estarás solo?- Riendo maliciosamente Krilin- Válgame.

_ ¡Ah! Son gajes del oficio. Stacy me dijo que no podrá ir con nosotros pues mañana tiene una audición en un canal de televisión- Rascándose la nuca- Así que esta noche somos "libres".

_ Libres- Cierto desgano llenó la cabeza de Krilin- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

_ Pero invita a C-18 - Poniéndose de pie- Llámala a su teléfono, no se…

_ Es que no tengo un teléfono personal- Se avergüenza el calvo- Nunca pensé en comprarme uno.

_ Buuuuu- Se queja Yamcha haciendo una mueca de burla- Parte por decirme que no tienes un móvil. Mira, veré si tengo alguno…

_ Ah, no te preocupes, es sólo que…-El mismo Krilin se interrumpe.

_ Viejo: regla número con una chica que te guste o te interese es tener o saber el número de teléfono- Acota Yamcha mostrándole su celular- Si no tienes su número, no tienes como saber de ella. Espérame, vuelvo enseguida.

Yamcha le da la espalda y se dirige a una repisa con libros que tiene en el living. Toma una cajita que estaba a la vista, sacando 2 cápsulas, las presiona y aparecen dos teléfonos móviles. Los lleva cerca de Krilin y los deja cerca de él.

_ Escoge…- Comenta Yamcha con algo de desgano- Te puedes quedar con uno de ambos, ya nos los uso. Si bien son modernos, ya no los uso.

_ ¿De verdad?- Agradecido Krilin.

_ Pero pronto, sino me arrepiento- Sonriendo Yamcha al dejarle sobre la mesa el teléfono celular más moderno- ¡Ya pues, hombre!

_ Ya, está bien… Gracias- Quedándose con el celular- Te lo agradezco. Bien, te lo pagaré cuando tenga---

_ No es necesario- Haciéndole un gesto con las manos- Sólo… sólo necesito discreción. Nada más.

_ ¿Por qué discreción?- Se sorprende Krilin.

_ Ya te darás cuenta…- Comenta Yamcha caminando hacia el balcón, marcando en su celular para hacer una llamada- Ya lo verás.

¿Por qué esa petición de su amigo? Una pregunta sin respuesta, pensó Krilin… A no ser de que tenga relación con los mensajes que leyó en el celular de Yamcha. Hay algo que a Krilin no le cuadra, pero prefiere guardar silencio antes que preguntar y enterarse de otras cosas.

__ Amigo: no se que te traes, pero ni modo que es algo de doble vida. Me impresiona saber que aún sigues viendo a Bulma, siendo que tienes una novia preciosa. Pero… ¡Es tu vida! No me puedo entrometer, pero parece un guión de telenovela…Jajajajaja_

Ya es de noche, las luces de la ciudad se ven espectaculares desde el apartamento de Yamcha. Krilin está totalmente anonadado por la panorámica de la ciudad. Krilin espera a Y que aún no sale de su habitación. Algo impaciente, Krilin se deja caer sobre el inmenso sillón del living, quedando totalmente cómodo. Unos pasos le indican a éste que Yamcha está listo, apareciendo por el living. Jeans desgastados, polera ajustadísima blanca, chaqueta apegada al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su ancha y masculina espalda, zapatillas urbanas, cabello en punta y algo de barba en su rostro: no se afeitó para lucir ésta.

_ Jajajajajajaja- Riendo Krilin de buena gana- Te tomaste en serio lo de "libre".

_ Obvio- Sonríe Yamcha- Esta noche es nuestra… ¿Qué dices?

_ Ya lo creo- Algo desganado- Mírame: ¿crees que alguna chica se me acerque?

_ Vienes conmigo- Jactándose Yamcha- No necesitas carta de presentación. Toma: usa un poco de esto.

_ ¿Perfume?- Se sorprende- Está bien.

_ A las chicas les gustan los machos, pero no la bestia peluda y mal oliente de la prehistoria - Comenta Y haciendo reír a Krilin- Ya verás como se te colgarán las chicas cuando te huelan.

_ Vamos, antes que se haga más tarde- Dice Krilin al ponerse su chaqueta.

Saliendo del apartamento, ambos amigos comienzan a lanzarse bromas y comentarios de hombres. Algunos son comentarios desfachatados y subidos de tono. Se ponen serios cuando se topan con gente en el ascensor y descienden por él hasta los estacionamientos. Mientras bajan, suben al ascensor dos chicas guapas que miran a Y. éste no se inmuta y continúa bromeando con Krilin. De pronto le hace un gesto a Yamcha que las dos chicas lo venían mirando, provocando que éste les hable a las chicas.

_ ¿A dónde van chicas?- Pregunta Yamcha con voz varonil y pausada- Si es que se puede saber, claro.

_ Vamos a una fiesta en "Atlantes"- responde la chica de ojos celeste y cabello castaño- ¿Y ustedes?

_ También vamos, pero a la zona VIP – Comenta Yamcha mirando la hora en su Rolex- Debemos apresurarnos Krilin, así tendremos una buena ubicación.

_ Ya lo creo: me imagino que tú, al ser tan conocidos tienes free pass a las discotecas- Acota la morena de ojos claros- Bueno, si quieres o tienes alguna consulta, te dejo mi tarjeta. Mi nombre es Erin Furuya, soy sicóloga clínica.

_ Gracias Erin- Recibiendo la tarjeta, guardándola en el bolsillo de su jean- Te tendré en consideración. Hay veces que necesito conversar con alguien sobre mis problemas.

__ ¿Problemas? Ah, no…Es que te cuelgo si te quejas de tu estilo de vida. Problemas… ¡Todos tenemos problemas, _Yamcha_! Yo no tengo trabajo, no tengo casa, no tengo un carro… ¡Realmente no se si podré estar algún día con C-18 y dices que tienes problemas!- _Pensó Krilin escuchando a su amigo_- ¡Vamos, viejo! Si lo tienes todo. _

_ Por cierto, mi nombre es Miru. Soy estilista profesional- Se presenta la castaña de ojos claros.

_ Nosotros somos…- Haciendo un gesto que hace reír a las muchachas- Me conocen: Soy Yamcha Taro y él es mi amigo Krilin. Está de más decir a qué me dedico.

_ Ya lo creemos- Responden las chicas a coro.

_ Bien preciosas: nos veremos por ahí, en algún rincón de la pista de baile- Se despide Yamcha de lasa chicas, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Krilin hace lo mismo.

_ Que estén bien, chicas- Se despide Krilin, haciendo sonreír a la castaña de ojos claros.

Saliendo del ascensor en dirección a su carro, Yamcha apura a Krilin para salir pronto del lugar. Krilin, algo sonrojado por la acción reciente, sube en silencio y mira a su amigo, que no se ha inmutado por nada. Pone el cinturón de seguridad y aguarda en silencio, hasta que Y hace partir el motor para salir de ahí.

_ ¡Excelente Krilin! Así se hace- Dándole un palmetazo en señal de aprobación- Cuando haces reír a una chica es muy probable que se acuerde de ti si te topas con ella en la calle

_ ¡Ouch!- Sobándose el hombro- Eso me dolió… ¿En serio?

_ ¡Claro, hombre! Mira: eso te resulta con cualquier chica. Y cuando te digo con "cualquier"…Ya sabes, hasta con "ella" lo puedes hacer- Comenta Y dándole a Krilin un mensaje subliminal.

_ Parece que lo tendré presente, amigo- Sonríe Krilin al pensar que esa técnica pudiese resultar con la gélida C-18 - Nunca pensé que una chica se reiría conmigo, además que hace tanto tiempo que------

_ Krilin: este es el principio de la noche. No te sientas menoscabado cuando se te acerque una chica. Esta noche no saludaremos ni a dos ni tres. Serán varias- Comenta Yamcha al avanzar por el estacionamiento del edificio en su carro deportivo rojo.

_ Lo se, pero es que aún me cuesta sociabilizar más con ellas- Responde Krilin algo ofuscado- Tú sabes: prefiero una buena conversación y salir a pasear.

_ La práctica hace al maestro- Comenta Yamcha, buscando su teléfono móvil entre sus ropas.

_ Me lo imagino- Suspirando el calvo- Por cierto ¿Puedo poner algo de música?

_ Cómo quieras, así no es tan aburrido el trayecto- Haciéndole el quite a un taxi que estaba delante de ellos.

Krilin prende la radio y comienza a sonar el tema de moda por las emisoras. Aumentando el volumen de sonido, Krilin mueve su cabeza, al ritmo de la música. Acercándose a un semáforo, Yamcha detiene el carro, y tararea el tema de la radio. Pronto, frena un carro tan lindo como el de Yamcha, pero lo conducía una chica que venía acompañada de tres amigas más, que se secreteaban por ver quien venía al lado de su carro. Yamcha queda mirando a la guapa conductora, que era una chica de piel bronceada, cabello verde y ojos azules, que traía un gran escote. Krilin tampoco pierde el tiempo, y flirtea con la mirada a una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos miel. Las chicas continuaban secreteándose, hasta que la conductora del carro rompe el hielo, en plena avenida, aún con luz roja.

_ ¡Caramba! Esto si que es sorpresa: tener al gran Yamcha Taro cerca de mí- Responde la chica, comentándole a sus amigas que se reían- Creo que pediré un deseo al ver lo afortunada que soy.

_ Creo, señorita, que no debe pedir ningún deseo- Responde Yamcha, dejando ver su masculina sonrisa- Es más, soy un simple mortal que me he topado con una bella flor del desierto como tú.

_ Supuse que eras un galán empedernido y no me equivoqué… ¿Te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- Propone la bella conductora del carro azul.

_ ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- A Yamcha le interesan las propuestas y apuestas- ¿Qué gano yo?

_ Una carrera hasta "Atlantes". Quien gana hace su propuesta: si yo gano, me entregas tu carro----

_ ¿Y si yo gano?- Interrumpe Yamcha, mirando la luz del semáforo, que estaba a punto de cambiar.

_ Lo que tú quieras, Bombón- Responde la chica, cerrándole un ojo.

Krilin queda anonadado con la respuesta de la chica. Riendo, mira a Yamcha que está totalmente serio en el volante, esperando el cambio de luz. Krilin aún continúa mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros, ella no le ha quitado la vista de encima. Cambia la luz y el deportivo de Yamcha sale disparado como un cohete. El carro de las chicas no se queda atrás, también es muy veloz. Evadiendo hábilmente los carros colindantes, Yamcha toma ventaja, acelerando más y más, produciendo que Krilin se ponga un poco nervioso con la velocidad.

_ ¡Estamos a 190 KM/H en plena ciudad!- Chilla Krilin al ver ese número en el tablero del carro- ¡Estás loco, Y!

_ Yo no pierdo con una chica, Krilin…- Responde Yamcha con una calma tal, que calmó hasta al mismo Krilin-… Ella se lo buscó, ahora, por mi premio.

Acelerando y dejándolas a más de cien metros, Yamcha llega rápidamente al estacionamiento de la discoteca, estacionando con estilo, haciendo un "drift" en la entrada, provocando que todos volteen a ver el numerito. Una vez detenido el carro, Krilin y Yamcha se quitan el cinturón de seguridad.

_Realmente estás loco para correr a tanta velocidad por la ciudad y estacionar de esa manera- Le recrimina Krilin a Yamcha que está lo más calmado- Avísame mejor que te gusta correr a tanta velocidad.

_ ¿Y?- Responde un desinteresado Yamcha- ¿No te recuerdas que volamos a mayor velocidad que el carro? ¿O acaso se te olvidó lo que es vértigo? Mejor salgamos del carro para recibir tu premio…

_ ¿Mi premio?- Anonadado- Si el que apostaste fuiste tú, no yo…

_ Mira y aprende.

Yamcha sale de su carro de manera triunfal, esperando que las chicas lleguen. La gente que se aprestaba a entrar se acerca hasta el deportivo rojo a mirar al hábil conductor. Krilin sale del carro y también se apresta a la espera. Las chicas llegan en silencio, pero al ver a Yamcha y a Krilin cambian su semblante. La bella conductora baja del carro y se acerca hasta Yamcha, con una sonrisa de desgano ante perder frente a Yamcha.

_ Bueno… ¿Cómo pago mi derrota?- Le susurra al oído la chica.

_ Creo que ya lo sabes… - Responde Yamcha al oído de ésta.

La chica sonríe, parecía que tenía todas las intenciones de perder la carrera. Yamcha le sonríe, y se le acerca al oído, diciéndole quizás que palabras para que ella se largara a reír. Con un hábil movimiento de manos, Yamcha le toma el rostro a la chica y le da un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose de ella, dejándola sorprendida. Krilin observa la imagen, de cómo su amigo ha dejado "patas arriba" a una chica con sólo un par de palabras. Yamcha se devuelve al grupo de chicas y extiende su mano a la guapa conductora, que le entrega una cápsula, la cual se guarda de inmediato en su bolsillo. Una vez saldada la deuda, Yamcha regresa donde Krilin para ingresar a la exclusiva discoteca, que tenía filas y filas de jóvenes y chicas que gastarían una fortuna por estar una noche en aquel ostentoso lugar.

_ ¡Hey, viejo! ¿Qué le dijiste que la dejaste así?- Pregunta Krilin por tratar de saber más.

_ La invité a mi apartamento, nada más- Comenta Yamcha apurando el paso para llegar a la entrada.

_ Pero… ¡Tú tienes novia! – Espantado Krilin- Yo no le haría eso------------

_ ¿Y qué?- Con un dejo de soledad y abandono- Es mi vida, viejo.

Tenía razón, es su vida. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Krilin fue el cambio de ánimo de Yamcha al responderle esa pregunta. Algo no le calzaba a Krilin. Yamcha lo tenía todo, lo que quisiera, pero aún así, no le veía feliz con su estilo de vida. Algo le faltaba, algo le impedía sonreír con total libertad.

__ Tienes razón, viejo. Es tu vida. Tienes lo que tú quieres: chicas, carro, apartamento, ropa… ¡lo que tú quieras! Pero… ¡Bah! Es tu vida, y si te sientes a gusto ligándote a todas las chicas ¡Problema tuyo!... Pero… ¿Realmente te sientes bien? ¿Realmente este es el Y_amcha_ que conozco?_

Dos guardias cuidaban la entrada al recinto, eran dos mastodontes de camisa blanca, gafas oscuras y pantalón negro que resguardaban el orden en el ingreso de la gente. Cuando vieron a Yamcha acercarse a la entrada, corrieron las cadenas para el pudiese pasar lo más rápido posible, ya que un personaje público como él fácilmente podía causar una conmoción por un simple autógrafo. Entrando a la discoteca, un montón de luces encandilan sólo con entrar y la música ensordece. Estaba tal cual Yamcha lo había descrito: chicas hermosas y hombres con sus mejores looks. Una barra en el fondo de la pista de baile y un sector exclusivo con las iniciales VIP.

_ ¡Sígueme! – Grita Yamcha a Krilin.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡No te escucho!- Responde Krilin

_ ¡Sígueme!- Haciendo el gesto para que lo siguiese.

Avanzando entre el gentío, Yamcha sonríe a cada chica que le coquetea, y, no falta la que se le cuelga al cuello a darse cuenta quien es. Hábilmente, Yamcha se quita a cada chica; ser una figura pública trae sus desventajas. Krilin se ríe de todas las artimañas que debe hacer su amigo para que logren llegar hasta el sitio VIP. Dos enormes guardaespaldas reconocen a Yamcha lo le permiten pasar. Yamcha les avisa que viene con un amigo y también le permiten el paso a Krilin. Después de eso, los tipos cierran la entrada del VIP, no permitiéndole el paso a nadie. Yamcha avanza por el pasillo, que está oscuro, con muy poca visibilidad, pero la música en este lugar no ensordece, al contrario, el estilo de música es totalmente distinto. Krilin observa detenidamente cada detalle del recinto, los rostros cambian totalmente en este sector. De un momento a otro, Yamcha reconoce a un tipo, de traje oscuro, que está sentado con tres lindas chicas. El tipo fuma un habano mientras le sirve una copa de champaña a cada chica.

_ ¡Salvatore! ¿Cómo estás?- Saluda Yamcha al dueño de los Titans- Sabía que te encontraría.

_ Chicas: él es el responsable de tenerme hoy acá- Indicando a Yamcha- Gracias a él el imperio de mi equipo ha aumentado tanto. Si no fuera por sus cuadrangulares aún estaría cocinando en el restaurante de mamá.

_ Por cierto Salvatore, él es Krilin- Presentándole al amigo- De él te hablé por teléfono, él será tu guardaespaldas.

_ ¿Me estás bromeando?- Cambiando la cara el tipo- ¡Si es de mi estatura! ¿Acaso estás de humor? Yamcha: ¡hoy no ando de humor ya que perdí 200.000 zenies en el casino de la ciudad del Sur!

_ Las apariencias engañan, Salvatore- Yamcha llama a los guardaespaldas del tipo con la mano- Si quieres, mi amigo te da una demostración de lo que sabe hacer. Obviamente, los destrozos los pagas tú.

Se acercaron los guardaespaldas de Salvadores. Medían casi los dos metros cada hombre con cuerpos ingentes para un ser humano común. Krilin, poniéndose serio, espera hasta que Salvatore les de la orden a los tipos. En un dos por tres Krilin los tumba a los tres gorilotes en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Salvatore escupe su habano, quedando sin habla, mientras las chicas sonreían a Krilin por aquella demostración de artes marciales.

_ Y bien, Sal… ¿Qué opinas de Krilin? ¿Es o no es el hombre indicado para proteger tus espaldas?- Yamcha le da un palmetazo en la espalda al tipo que aún estaba incrédulo-Con un artista marcial como él no tienes por qué contratar cinco guardaespaldas para que te cuiden.

_ ¿Cu- Cuánto me cobras por protegerme?- Pregunta aún ido Salvatore a Krilin- Lo que quieras, muchacho, pide el dinero que quieras.

_ A ver…-Rascándose el mentón Krilin- El sueldo de tres guardaespaldas, nada más.

_ ¡Contratado!- Se acerca el tipo a darle un apretón de manos a Krilin- Ganarás 100.000 zenies al año.

_ ¿100.000 al año?- Casi cayéndose al suelo Krilin- Es- es mucho dinero, nunca había ganado tanto----

_ Recuerda: debes cuidar de mí, de mi espalda. Tengo muchos enemigos por culpa de los Titans: somos el equipo más ganador de los últimos treinta años en este deporte- Tomando asiento el hombre entre las chicas- ¡Siéntate hombre! ¡Yo invito!

_ No gracias- Responde Krilin- Debo de estar bien para mañana por el trabajo----

_ ¡Hombre, la casa invita!- Llamando a la chica de los pedidos- Señorita. Que los jóvenes tengan bar abierto, yo pago.

_ ¡Ah, rayos!- Se sorprende el calvo- Si es por eso, quiero algo de comer… ¡No se! Camarones en salsa picante… O unos tacos.

_ Yo quiero Whisky- Sentándose Yamcha al lado de las chicas de Salvatore, coqueteándole a la pelirroja- También unos tacos, el hambre me mata.

_ Dime Yamcha: ¿cómo están las cosas con Stacy?- Pregunta Salvatore mientras vuelve a prender el habano- Cabrón: te llevaste a la chica más bella de las bailarinas de nuestro equipo. Si no fueras el mejor te hubiese expulsado del equipo.

_ Bien ¡No me quejo!- Sonriendo con cierta picardía- La verdad es que ella también extraña ir al estadio al show, pero-----

Yamcha queda mudo al ver algo entre el gentío del fondo de la habitación y no le toma atención cuando le hablaba Salvatore, y éste último, le habla para complementar la información. Krilin recibe el pedido y lo deja sobre la mesita que estaba próximo a ellos. De pronto, Yamcha pide permiso del grupo y recibe el whisky que había pedido recién. Sin dudarlo, le da un sorbo al vaso, dejándolo completamente vacío.

_ ¿Qué sucede Yamcha?- Pregunta Krilin al ver que su amigo se alejaba de a poco del grupo. Krilin toma un bocadillo y se lo come.

_ Krilin, disculpa, vuelvo en seguida- Tomando aire y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño gentío que estaba un par de metros más allá.

Yamcha comenzaba a caminar hacia el gentío, pero se devuelve, acercándose a la barra. Impaciente, pide otro vaso de whisky al barman, el cual lo sirve de inmediato. Impaciente de no se qué, Yamcha recibe le segundo vaso y se lo toma inmediatamente, otra vez. Krilin está preocupado, no entiende como su amigo bebe tan rápido, menos whisky. Si bien en Kame house estaban acostumbrados a beberse una cerveza, pero no tragos tan fuertes como el whisky.

_ Disculpe Sr. Salvatore- Interrumpe Krilin a su nuevo jefe, tomando otro bocadillo- ¿Desde cuándo que Yamcha bebe whisky?

_ Eso debieras saberlo mejor tú que yo, muchacho- Responde Salvatore al abrazar a dos de sus chicas- ¿Acaso ustedes son amigos?

_ Sí, es verdad… Pero- Ahora es Krilin quien queda en silencio al ver quien se le acerca a Yamcha mientras está en la barra.

Yamcha está cabizbajo, el vaso lo dejó vacío otra vez. Los efectos del alcohol hacen leves estragos en él; si bien es un hombre alto, con un físico envidiable, no tiene tanta costumbre de beber. Le hace un gesto al barman para que le sirva otro trago, pone su mano en la frente y cierra sus ojos. Una mano de mujer se posa en su espalda, lo distrae, lo hace aterrizar otra vez.

_ Ni modo que viniste solo- Dice aquella voz femenina que provoca que Yamcha voltee a ver quien es. Aquella mujer viste una minifalda de jean, una polera blanca escotada. Sus largas piernas se ven perfectas gracias a los tacos celestes que trae puesto.

_ ¿No me digas que otra vez se fue?- Con cierto tono irónico responde Yamcha al ver como Bulma cambiaba el semblante- ¿No me digas que otra vez quieres quedarte conmigo a…?---

Un intento de cachetada de Bulma es interceptado por la rápida mano de Yamcha. Ella forcejea, le ha dado en su orgullo de mujer. De pronto, sus ojos celestes se llenan de lágrimas, a lo que Yamcha desiste en sujetarle la muñeca. Cuando Yamcha la suelta, ella lo abraza y se larga a llorar desconsoladamente. Él, con una actitud gélida, sin inmutarse, deja que ella lo abrace. Cabizbajo, Yamcha manda todo el demonio y también la abraza. Manda al mismísimo infierno su orgullo herido y todas las diferencias que tienen ahora sólo por abrazarla. Bulma se seca las lágrimas que le han corrido el maquillaje y saca un pañuelo. La escena la observa un boquiabierto Krilin que no continúa comiendo bocadillos sino que prefiere ver lo que sucede.

_ ¿Sabes quién es ella, muchacho?- Pregunta Salvatore.

_ Es la ex novia de Yamcha- Responde inmediatamente Krilin.

_ Ya veo…- Tomándose el mentón Salvatore- Ahora se por qué Stacy le hace escenas a nuestra estrella cuando va esa chica a verlo al estadio. ¡Si vieras las peleas que se arman cuando se han topado esas dos! Me parecía misterioso que Yamcha sólo tuviese una chica…Jajajajajaja.

A Krilin no le pareció para nada chistoso el comentario, al contrario. Ahora armaba de poco a poco el puzzle que tenía. Entonces ¿Yamcha seguía viéndose con Bulma a escondidas? Entonces ¿Su actual novia sabe que Yamcha aún ve a Bulma?... ¡Válgame, Kami! Pero… ¿No se supone que Bulma está con Vegeta? ¿O sólo es el padre de su hijo, nada más? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Krilin observaba como su amigo ahora, tomando de la cintura a Bulma se la llevaba a un sector para sentarse y poder conversar más tranquilos. Pensó el calvo que mejor sería marcharse pronto, ya que quizás que otra sorpresita se podría encontrar cuando despertara. Un tema lento comienza a sonar en la sala, produciendo que algunas parejas se pusieran de pie para cortejar a sus parejas, y los demás continuaban conversando y amenizando la velada:

Only the lonely- The motels

__Este tema... Este tema estaba escuchando cuando nos despedimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a resultar más, cuando me di cuenta que Vegeta era todo para mí, aunque no recibiera una pizca de afecto por mi gratitud… Se me estrecha el corazón cuando escucho este tema; no puedo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que vivimos, Yamcha… _- Pensando Bulma, escuchando los acordes iniciales de la canción.

_**We walked the lonliest mile  
We smile without any style  
We kiss al**__**ltogether wrong  
No intention  
**__  
__**We lie about each other's drinks  
We live without each other thinking what anyone would do  
Without me and you  
**_  
_ Discúlpame… No quise ofenderte- Responde Yamcha al tomarle el mentón a Bulma para mirarla a los ojos- Discúlpame, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar…Lo siento, es que verte…

_ No, no te preocupes…- Con mucha pena en sus ojos Bulma- Yo soy la culpable Yamcha…Yo soy la que te busca cuando tengo problemas, yo soy la que te llama cuando me siento sola, yo soy-----

_**It's like I told you  
Only the lonely can play**_

So hold on here we go  
Hold on to nothin we know  
I feel so lonely  
Way up here  


__No sabes lo solo que me siento al no tenerte, Bulma... Lo mucho que me cuesta despertar y ver mi cama vacía. De formalizar una relación, de estar con mi novia y recordarte, cuando salíamos a caminar por aquel parque de diversiones... __¡Kami! __Qué daría yo porque todo fuera como el pasado, pero... Es demasiado tarde_- Reflexiona Yamcha cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en el sillón que compartía con Bulma.

_  
__**You mention the time we were together  
so long ago well I don't remember  
all I know is it makes me feel good now.**_

It's like I told you only the lonely can play  
Only the lonely only the lonely can play

Bulma trata de decirle algo a Yamcha pero éste lahace callar con un susurro, Yamcha la abraza contra su pecho. Bulma solloza suavemente, como si aquel llanto fuera sordo. Bulma levanta su vista y le regala su sonrisa, haciendo que él caiga a ratos derretido.

_  
__**Only the lonely only the lonely can play  
It's like I told you only the lonely can play  
Only the lonely  
only the lonely can play**_

_ Te ves preciosa, Bulma- Halagándola.

_ Tú no cambias Yamcha. De seguro le dices eso a tu novia también- Responde Bulma que ya está un poco mejor.

_ Bulma.

_ Está bien, perdóname…- Tratando de reparar la situación- … No quise ofenderte, es que no me he sentido bien que digamos…

_ No te preocupes… Es sólo que…- Poniéndole atención a la música que ha cambiado- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Aceptando al propuesta, Bulma se pone de pie y deja que Yamcha le tome la mano y la saque a bailar. Un son de salsa inunda la pista de baile de aquel exclusivo sector. Yamcha, como hábil bailarín le enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de Bulma, la cual no se queda atrás siguiendo la música y soltando sus caderas. Ambos son la pareja perfecta en el baile, se comprenden muy bien, se miran a los ojos de manera cómplice, como si tuviera algún secreto que no le contasen a nadie. Su manera de bailar llama la atención a las otras parejas que también bailaban a al lado de ellos. Krilin que se pone de pie y trata de hacerle un gesto a Yamcha para indicarle que se va, que prefiere salir a caminar un poco antes de marcharse, pero aquel intento no da resultados. Krilin se vuelve a sentar y se pone a conversar con Salvatore: este último le cuenta como ha hecho su fortuna, le cuenta que ha estado casado cuatro veces y que tiene dos hijos. Krilin está de lo más entretenido escuchando las historias de su nuevo jefe cuando vuelve a mirar a la pista de baile y ya no ve a Yamcha ni Bulma por ahí. Sacando su teléfono móvil, Krilin trata de buscar el número de Yamcha que quizás está registrado, marca y no le contesta. Otra vez vuelve a la carga, marca y otra vez no le contesta.

_ Sr. Salvatore, nos vemos en un par de horas más- Se despide Krilin de un apretón de manos.

_ Llega a las 11:00 AM, te daré la dirección de mi mansión. No llegues antes, ya que quiero dormir un poco ¿Te parece?- Le dice a Krilin entregándole una elegante tarjeta de presentación- Nos vemos, muchacho.

Krilin se despide y sale de aquel lugar. El humo del cigarrillo lo tenía algo mareado, pues no acostumbra a frecuentar lugares así. Despidiéndose de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada VIP el calvo les pregunta como salir más rápido de ahí, ya que está algo ahogado. Le indican que hay una puerta para salir más rápido que está a la izquierda. Krilin toma el desvío y sale de ahí y puede respirar aire fresco. Mira que el cielo ya está iluminándose de a poco y que falta poco para que amanezca. Camina hacia la avenida principal de la ciudad, que está al frente de la discoteca. Se sienta en un banco que está al lado de dos grandes árboles y espera. Ve como chicas y chicos comienzan a largarse de aquel lugar. Una fila de carros sale de ahí, pero justo no está el de su amigo. Buscando otra vez el celular, Krilin vuelve a marcar, pero esta vez un mensaje le dice que "nuestro cliente tiene su móvil apagado o se encuentra fuera de la cobertura de nuestro servicio. Gracias por llamar, buenos días". Se lamenta el calvo, pues ¿A dónde se quedará a dormir ahora? Krilin se sienta en la acera y posa el puño en su mentón, pensando qué hará… De pronto, como un golpe de corriente que lo hace despertar siente un conocido Ki para él. De un brinco, Krilin mira a todos lados, no encontrándola por ningún lado, hasta que…

_ No puede ser- Reclamando en voz baja- ¿C-18 aquí? ¿Pero cómo?

Cerca de la discoteca había un pequeño local que vendía hot dog y demases, y ahí pudo divisar a la rubia de gélida mirada. Parecía que C-18 estaba comprando algo, pero estaba sentada en aquella solitaria mesa del rincón. Krilin, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a toda prisa, esquivando dos coches que casi lo atropellan. Los conductores, enfurecidos, se asoman por la ventana y llenan de insultos a Krilin que ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta. Llegando a toda velocidad a aquel local entra Krilin, que queda totalmente congelado al ver que C-18 está sola en aquel rincón. Trata de acercarse, pero sus piernas no le responden; armándose de valor emprende paso a paso para acercarse lo máximo a esa esquiva chica. C-18 se da cuenta de la presencia de Krilin y levanta su ceja en señal de desacuerdo y mira hacia fuera, como evitando la presencia de Krilin.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta una desinteresada C-18 - ¡Ni modo que me has seguido!

_ Este…- No ocurriéndosele ninguna cosa a Krilin que estaba nerviosísimo por la presencia de ella.

_ ¿Vas a responder o qué?- Se molesta C-18.

_ La verdad es que…- Recordando los consejos de su amigo Yamcha para tratar a una chica- …es que trabajo en un circo, soy el payaso estrella.

No le cayó en gracia la bromita a C-18, pero un cambio en su semblante le causó aquel comentario de Krilin.

_ Entonces, ese circo debe estar en la ruina contigo como payaso- Se jacta irónica C-18 frente a Krilin.

_ La verdad es que soy guardaespaldas de Salvatore de Ponte, dueño de los Titans- Responde Krilin tratando de sacarle conversa a C-18- … Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

_ ¿Te interesa saber como estoy?- Otra vez irónica con Krilin- ¿Para qué te urge saber tanto como estoy?

_ Yo sólo preguntaba por…- Dejando de preguntarle y bajando su mirada- ¡Olvídalo!

_ Se me olvida que eres sensible con las mujeres- En tono irónico responde C-18- ¿Por qué no te buscas una que esté realmente a tu altura? ¿Por qué mejor no me molestas más?

_… - Tomando aire para responderle- ¡Cómo digas C-18! Yo sólo quería saber de ti, de saber como te has sentido, de qué es tu vida… Pero veo que pierdo mi tiempo.

_ Mejor me marcho- Se pone de pie C-18 y se gana al lado de Krilin- Uds. Los humanos son especiales: no hay quien los comprenda a todos. No me busques Krilin… No te hagas ilusiones… Y si quiero, te busco y si no, ¡No! ¿Entiendes?

C-18 se gana cerca de Krilin y le da un improvisado beso en la mejilla, dejando paralizado al calvo que no lo puede creer. Pasando su mano por su cabello, C-18 hace un gesto a Krilin y eleva su ki para marcharse. Krilin aún sigue estático, no puede creer que C-18 le ha respondido, y más aún, le ha dado un beso en la mejilla.

"_Y si quiero, te busco y si no, ¡No! ¿Entiendes?"_

Esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Krilin, no podía ser que, para un simple mortal como él existiese una probabilidad de verla otra vez. Con su pecho henchido de orgullo sale de aquel local y busca el celular entre su ropa, marcando el número de Yamcha, debía de contárselo a alguien lo que acababa de vivir. El teléfono de Yamcha aún estaba inubicable, hasta que apareció la grabadora para dejar un mensaje.

_ ¡Viejo!... ¿Dónde te has metido?- Totalmente feliz y sonrojado- ¡Viejo! Si logras escuchar mi mensaje, por favor, ¡Respóndeme! ¡No sabes con quién me encontré!... Necesito hablar con alguien para contarle esto… Por favor, contéstame… Ahhhh, me iré para tu apartamento… ¡Ni modo quieres que duerma en la calle! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Krilin corta la llamada y camina en dirección al moderno edificio donde vive Yamcha. Está amaneciendo y ve como aparece gente por las calles que van recién a trabajar, y otros como él que van de regreso a dormir. Después de varios minutos llega al edificio y entra por el hall principal. Un guardia se le acerca y le pregunta donde va, Krilin le responde que va al piso 15, que es huésped de Yamcha Taro. El guardia revisa su información y lo deja pasar. Krilin no puede creer lo que ha vivido en instantes; es más, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo entró al apartamento de Yamcha, que estaba totalmente solitario. Quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en un lugar fácil de ubicarlos Krilin se tiende en el sillón y se queda profundamente dormido, pensando en aquella ilusión que lo tenía más que contento.


	3. Jugar con fuego te puede quemar

El apartamento estaba quieto, no había ningún solo sonido que pudiera molestar la paz que había en ese momento. Krilin se había marchado hace poco de ahí; durmió plácidamente en el sillón, dejando una taza sobre la mesa. Pareciera que el calvo se hubiese quedado dormido antes de salir a su nuevo trabajo, pero tampoco podía dar una mala impresión el primer día ¡Menos! En la habitación principal dormía Yamcha, que parecía sumido en el sueño más profundo y reparador: No hace mucho rato que estaba durmiendo, sino que un par de horas estuvo "desaparecido" sin dejarle rastros a su amigo, que llegó solo al apartamento después de aquella noche de juerga. Yamcha duerme boca abajo, ocupando toda la cama a lo ancho. Sólo trae su bóxer puesto, que lo deja cómodo para dormir y seguir en su profundo sueño. La vibración de su teléfono móvil sobre el suelo de su habitación lo despierta, pero no le da importancia y continúa durmiendo, tapándose con la almohada sobre su cabeza. La vibración persiste y Yamcha despierta, pero sigue sin tomar en cuenta su teléfono móvil. Voltea y, perdiendo su mirada oscura y profunda sobre el techo ha de recordar algo que lo mantiene serio, pero no intrigado. Pasándose su mano por el rostro se da cuenta que la barba le ha crecido, que debe de rasurarse. Se sienta en la cama, inspirando profundamente, llenando de aire su pecho. Está silente, está ido, como si algo lo ha dejado sin voz y sin palabras. Cierra sus ojos por un momento y se estira, para logar despertar bien. Una leve sonrisa cambia su seriedad por un momento y se deja caer sobre la almohada, mirando al techo.

"Flashback"

(5 horas antes)_Era tal la intensidad que sentía ella en sus entrañas por culpa del roce de ambos cuerpos, que, sin mediar cuidado le arrancó la cadena que Y_amcha_ traía en su cuello, sólo por sentirlo adentro de ella, acomodándose salvajemente sobre él_. _El roce de sus labios con piel tan suave lo hace caer en "bajas pasiones", aumentando su excitación, liberándose de la camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su desarrollado abdomen, se quitó la camisa para sentir más aún el roce de su pectoral con la tibieza de sus pechos, que se veían hermosos a la luz del amanecer, que danzaban mientras ambos lo hacían adentro del carro. Sus respiraciones, agitadísimas, sólo son parte del mero acto carnal que ahí los reúne Sentir su miembro dentro de ella lo hace perderse, lo hace delirar sólo con las yemas de sus delicados dedos, que juguetean mientras él la hace suya al sostenerla sobre sus piernas. Las delicadas pero firmes manos de Bulma recorren la espalda de Yamcha, tratando de acomodarse en tan reducido lugar, que cubren vidrios empañados. Él no se detiene, sabe que está a punto de lograr su clímax en cualquier momento, la sujeta firmemente, no dejando que sus piernas se separen ningún centímetro de su cuerpo. Las perfectas y tersas piernas de ella lo enrollan, torturándolo al ritmo de su bamboleo de caderas y de pechos, que se mueven al ritmo de su compás amatorio. Sus gemidos lo enloquecen, pero sólo son gemidos, nada más. Aquel amante ahora se describe de manera impersonal, como si ambos sólo estuvieran ahí por placer y no por sentimientos. Ella se agarra con sus dos brazos sobre él, moviéndose mientras goza de aquel arte tan esquivo como lo es el sexo. Aquel hombre que ahora la hace disfrutar y cerrar sus ojos para deleitarse de placer de aquella morena piel no es su amor, es sólo distracción. Cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica la posee desde sus entrañas hasta la punta de su cabello que la deja inerme ante los brazos de él, que enloquece al escuchar aquellos gemidos de orgasmo, de excitación al umbral. Sujetándola firmemente, acomodándola entre sus piernas deja que su excitación sea liberada completamente en sus entrañas, acompañada de un grito que se ahoga en lo profundo de su ser, azotándolo de pies a cabeza. No sabe donde está, no sabe por qué siempre queda con esa misma sensación. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el asiento, él trata de volver en sí. Ella, que lo mira con sus celestes ojos le toma su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo abraza. Se dan cuenta que aquella escena es sólo por un momento, por una sutileza del destino tan esquivo. Bulma, ya más calma y aterrizada, comienza a vestirse, mejor dicho, a ordenar su ropa que estaba esparcida por el carro. Abrochando su sostén, toma una bocanada de aire, pareciera que el silencio la abruma. Abrocha su blusa, en riguroso silencio. No lo mira, sólo está concentrada en vestirse pronto. Yamcha la imita y también se viste, subiéndose el pantalón y abrochándose rápidamente. Busca su camisa y se abrocha cada uno de los botones, dejando el más cercano al cuello sin abrochar. De pronto, nota que le falta una cadena de platino que traía puesta, pero, después de hurguetear en el suelo la encuentra. Bulma, ya más tranquila, lo mira con cierta nostalgia, y le sonríe, pues se ha dado cuenta que aquella cadena tenía cierta importancia para él._

_ _Ni modo que tu novia te regañará si se te pierde el "juguete nuevo_"- Comenta Bulma en alusión a la cadena de platino.

_ _¡Bah!_- A regañadientes- _Este regalo significa mucho para mí._

_ _Descarado_ (irónica_)_… _Si ella significara tanto para ti no te acostarías conmigo_- Le dice Bulma al mirarle los ojos- _¿acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso le mientes como me mentiste alguna vez a mí?... No me has respondido, _Yamcha… _¿O acaso cuando lo haces con ella piensas en mí?_

_ _¿Por qué me buscas, Bulma?_- Dice Yamcha al tomarle firmemente el brazo a Bulma, desafiándola- _¿Por qué cada vez que él se va corres a mis brazos y terminamos haciéndolo?... Basta Bulma, Así como yo no me meto en tu vida no debes de entrometerte en la mía ¿Te parece? Yo estoy soltero, no tengo familia… ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!_

_Un silencio sepulcral invadió el interior del carro. B busca cigarrillos para fumar y Yamcha busca las llaves de su carro en el pantalón. Deben marcharse pronto del mirador, ya que a un par de metros de ahí hay una transitada autopista que conduce a la ciudad del centro. Bulma ordena su cabello mirándose en el espejo del carro, con cierta frialdad. Yamcha toma su teléfono móvil y lo apaga, no tiene ganas de contestar llamadas ni menos levantarse temprano. _

_ _Ve a dejarme cerca del camino a la ciudad del Centro, por favor. Quiero llegar pronto a casa-_ Le ordena Bulma sacando un cigarrillo que tenía en su cartera.

__ Como diga, señorita Briefs_- Haciendo partir el carro con algo de molestia por aquellas palabras de hace un rato.

__ Lo de hoy no puede repetirse más_… - Liberando el humo del cigarrillo- … _Prefiero que no nos veamos por un buen tiempo._

__ Espero que cumplas lo que dices_- Con cierto dejo de nostalgia- …_No quiero que…_

__ ¿Qué?-_ Dándole una elegante pitada al cigarrillo- _¿Me tienes que decir algo?_

_ _Olvídalo_- Se mofa Yamcha, sabe que no puede decirle un sinfín de cosas.

__ ¿O estoy mal o tienes cara de arrepentido? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo que hicimos?-_ Pregunta Bulma al ver que Yamcha ha guardado silencio por un rato largo- _Yamcha_, _en vez de parecer un donjuán pareces un adolescente._

_…- Sonriendo al conducir- … _No es eso, Bulma…Es sólo que… ¡Rayos!_

_ _¿Sucede algo raro, Yamcha? Has estado así desde que llegamos_- Bajando la ventanilla del carro.

__ Es sólo que_…- Deteniendo el carro, dejando sus manos en el volante- … _Bulma, estoy confundido… _

_La peliazul, dándole una elegante pitada al cigarrillo, lo mira con misterio. Yamcha está cabizbajo, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Bylma, que reflexiona en silencio, con su mano le levanta el mentón y lo mira, como si lo que viniera a continuación fuese un hecho sin precedentes._

__ Yamcha: ambos sabemos que nosotros no podemos estar juntos… Lo sabemos desde el día que nos volvimos a ver seguido- _Cambiando su tono de voz- _Siendo que tú fuiste el que propuso este sistema de visitas, no yo. Yamcha: yo también tengo necesidades, pero no por ello debo involucrar mis sentimientos. _

__ Lo se_…- Suspirando, cabizbajo aún- … _Dime Bulma ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? Y lo que es peor para mí ¿Por qué me buscas aún? ¿Por qué?... Si a él tanto le amas… ¿Por qué no me dejas solo y haces tu vida?_

_ _Yamcha…yo_… - Sin tener palabras que decirle.

_ _Dímelo, por favor… ¡Dímelo!... Pensé que nuestras visitas serían placer, lujuria y ¡nada más!, pero veo que me equivoqué, como siempre ¡Me volví a equivocar! … Aunque él se vaya mil veces y mil veces nos acostemos, lo seguirás amando… _- Con la voz entrecortada- _Aunque me digas que te hago sentir mujer cuando lo hacemos siempre estarás pensando en él… Yo, yo ya no puedo vivir con esto… Lo siento Bulma, pero tenía que decírtelo…_

__ ¡Oh, Yamcha_!- Tratando de abrazarlo, pero él se lo impide con un gesto de negación. La peliazul se siente triste, pero él mira al horizonte, como si lo que estuviera mirando estuviese en el fondo de aquel paisaje.

__ Mejor será que te vaya a dejar a tu casa, así vuelvo a dormir y llego en la tarde al partido de los Titans. _

Fin flashback

_ ¡Maldición!- Se queja Yamcha tapándose con la almohada en su cabeza- ¿Por qué estoy confundido? ¿¡Por qué!? Si yo mismo fui el que le propuso este juego… Como tan estúpido ¡cómo!

En un Mercedes blindado viaja en el asiento del copiloto Krilin. Horas antes ha ido a la mansión de su nuevo jefe donde le han facilitado ropa para lucir a corde al rol que ahora desempeña. Camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y gafas de sol oscuras serán parte del nuevo look de Krilin. El calvo va atento a todos los movimientos de su nuevo jefe, que lee el periódico y fuma un gran habano. Van camino al estadio de los Titans, ya que esta tarde juegan contra un equipo de la ciudad del centro. Krilin va distraído, el encuentro con C-18 lo dejó en las nubes, y no haya la hora de verla otra vez. Salvatore le ordena al chofer que se detenga en un elegante barrio de la ciudad del norte, debe ir por uno de sus dos hijos que aún va a la secundaria. El muchacho, de cabello verde y tez clara, sube al carro, algo molesto, ya que no quiere ir a la escuela.

_ Oye papá ¿Es necesario que vaya al cole si lo tengo todo en casa?- Se queja el adolescente- Perfectamente podría tener una tutora en mi hogar que me enseñase todas las asignaturas.

_ ¡Tú y el vago de tu hermano me han dado problemas y problemas! – Se queja Salvatore- La última vez que vi a tu hermano le debía 20.000 zenies a Billy "rompe huesos" Horu. Y tú, no quieres ir a clases porque en dos meses más eres mayor de edad. A parte que tu madre me saca y saca dinero… ¡Ustedes creen que el dinero me lo regalan!

_ Oye, papá… ¿él es mi nuevo guardaespaldas?- En tono burlesco el muchacho de cabello verde- ¿Me estás bromeando?

_ ¡No!- Totalmente serio Salvatore- ¡Este muchacho me cuesta una fortuna y es porque lo vale! Y ¡guarda silencio antes de que me enoje más por la última burrada que hiciste ayer!

Legando a la exclusiva escuela, Salvatore y su hijo se bajan, y el primero le pide a Krilin que no le siga, es seguro aquel lugar. Krilin saca su celular y ve que Yamcha aún no le responde sus llamadas perdidas.

_ Disculpa, pero… ¿Por qué el señor Salvatore está tan molesto con sus hijos y mujer? Si se puede saber, claro- Le pregunta Krilin al chofer.

_ El sr. Salvatore adora a sus hijos, pero el problema que los únicos dos varones que tiene son realmente unos pelmazos. El primero, Lucio, es un vividor y mujeriego, han tratado de matarlo dos veces por meterse con las chicas de importantes hombres de negocios. El menor, Enzo, es un caso perdido… Se arranca de las escuelas y pierde la matrícula por inasistencias a clases. Una vez a éste lo raptaron y le cobraron al señor Salvatore 1.000.000 de zenies. Lo curioso es quien fue el raptor del joven.

_ Sí… ¿Quién?-Sonriendo Krilin al escuchar todas esas desventuras.

_ No es raptor, si no una raptora…Una chica de cabellos rubios y bien parecida raptó por unas horas al joven. La chica se hizo humo. El sr. Salvatore envió a sus mejores guardaespaldas pero… La chica les dio una paliza de proporciones a los guardaespaldas que sólo atinaron a decir que un ángel les dio la paliza- Riendo de buena gana el conductor- Esos eran unos buenos para nada, si hubieses visto la cara del sr. Salvatore…

Krilin está en un zapato chino. Se pone serio al escuchar la descripción de la raptora del hijo de su nuevo jefe: "_Una chica de cabellos rubios y bien parecida raptó por unas horas al joven. La chica se hizo humo. El sr. Salvatore envió a sus mejores guardaespaldas pero… La chica les dio una paliza de proporciones a los guardaespaldas"_. Entonces ¿Acaso C-18 era la raptora? Era la única manera de interpretar la sobrevivencia de ésta en la época post Cell.

_ Veamos si la raptora tiene ganas de aparecer nuevamente por aquí, ahora que estoy yo de guardaespaldas- Se jacta Krilin- Veamos si le dan ganas de acercarse a la familia Salvatore.

Por plena avenida principal de a Ciudad del Norte va Yamcha en su carro deportivo rojo. Ha rasurado su barba y porta lentes de sol para evitar los rayos solares que le son tan molestos. Va en camino al estadio de los Titans, hoy hay partido, debe de estar ahí. Anda lo más cómodo posible con un short de surfista blanco, una sudadera sin mangas azul y hawaianas de hombre. Va cantando la canción de la emisora radial que tiene sintonizada en la radio, tararea el tema con cierta devoción.

Candlebox- Far behind

_Now maybe i didn't mean to treat you bad  
but i did it anyway  
and now maybe  
some would say your life was sad  
but you lived it anyway _

_ (pensando) Me es imposible dejar de recordar que este tema la primera vez que lo oí fue hace casi 10 años atrás, cuando aún tenía mi cabello largo y andaba alrededor del mundo, entrenándome para el budokai...

_and so maybe  
your friends they stand around they watch you crumble  
as you fall to the ground  
and someday  
your friends they stand beside as you were flying  
oh you were flying oh so high  
but then some day people look at you for what they call their own  
they watch you suffer  
yeah they hear you calling home  
but then some day we could take our time  
to brush the leaves aside so you can reach us  
but you left me far behind _

_ (pensando) Qué época, ¡Rayos! Cuando era un desconocido en los deportes masivos, pero sí me dedicaba a lo que realmente siempre he amado… Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo…

_now maybe i didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
but i did it anyway  
now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
but you couldn't share the pain  
no, no, no  
couldn't share the pain they watch you suffer  
now maybe i could have made my own mistakes  
but i live with what i've known  
and then maybe we might share in something great  
but won't you look at where we've grown  
won't you look at where we've gone  
but then someday comes tomorrow holds a sense of what i fear for you  
in my mind  
as you trip the final line  
and that cold day when you lost control  
shame you left my life  
so soon you should have told me  
but you left me far behind _

_ (Pensando) En esta época tuve los mejores amanereceres de mi vida a su lado, cuando despertaba y la veía a mi lado; ver sus hermosos ojos celestes y su cabello sobre mi pecho-Suspirando- Cuando aquí no me importaba nada más que disfrutar el día a día al máximo, al irme a la playa a tomar sol, a caminar por la playa…Estar con ella y decirle lo mucho que la adoraba…

_  
__now maybe i didn't meant to treat you oh so bad  
but i did it anyway  
now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
but you couldn't share the pain  
no, no, no  
now maybe i didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
but i did it anyway  
no maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
but you couldn't share the pain  
i said times have changed your friends  
they come and watch you crumble to the ground  
they watch you suffer  
yeah they hold you down  
hold you down  
maybe brother maybe love i didn't mean to treat you bad  
but you left me far behind  
left me far behind  
left me far behind_

Una luz roja le detiene, aprovechando de reflexionar lo de la madrugada y tratando de olvidarle a momentos. La voz de Bulma le retumba en su cabeza, más aún con una frase en especial:

_ _Descarado_ (irónica_)_… _Si ella significara tanto para ti no te acostarías conmigo_- Le dice Bulma al mirarle los ojos- _¿acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso le mientes como me mentiste alguna vez a mí?... No me has respondido, Yamcha_… _¿O acaso cuando lo haces con ella piensas en mí?_

__ Tienes razón, Bulma…mucha razón-_Pensando_- Si tuviera la valentía de dejarte de ver sólo por un par de semanas yo… ¡Al diablo!... ¿Por qué me buscas, Bulma? ¿Acaso él no te da lo que te mereces? Si tanto le amas ¡síguelo!... Y aprovechas de matar mis ilusiones, de restregar en mi cara tu olvido… mis ímpetus, mis anhelos, deseos… Stacy y tú son tan distintas: ella es una encantadora y sensual joven, mientras tú eres una bella e inteligente mujer… Stacy prefiere una tarde en la playa y tú prefieres recorrer el mundo. Aman de distinta manera: de manera impetuosa o de manera entrañable… A una la deseo y a la otra aún la amo…Stacy es un sueño hecho realidad mientras tú…_-Suspirando- … _un sueño que me encantaría volver a revivir._

El teléfono móvil de Yamcha comienza a sonar otra vez. Aquella melodía lo distrae y contesta. No reconoció aquel número que aparecía en pantalla, pero lo contesta de todas formas.

_ Diga- Cambiando Yamcha el tono de voz- ¿Con quién tengo el agrado de hablar?

_ Soy yo, bombón, Stacy- Una sensual voz de una joven le hace despertar- Cariño: cambié mi celular pues me gustaría que adivinaras donde estoy.

_ Soy pésimo adivinando- Sujetando el celular con la mano izquierda- A ver…dame una pista.

_ ¡Estoy firmando mi contrato con el canal 8! ¡Tendré mi programa de aerobics!- Contenta la chica- ¿Qué dices? Ahora podré poner en práctica mis estudios de fisioterapia también ¿Qué opinas?

_ Te felicito, preciosa- Sonriendo- ¿Ni modo que quieres celebrar esta noche?

_ Así es, primor… pero me gustaría que fuese en "privado"- cambiando el tono de voz la chica- ¿Te parece si voy a tu apartamento esta noche y brindamos? ¿Te parece si descorchamos el champagne añejo que tienes?

_ Como gustes, preciosa…Tú sabes, mi habitación siempre te dará la bienvenida a tu hermosa presencia- coqueteándole a través del celular- Y dime… ¿Me merezco alguna sorpresa?

_ La que tú quieras, bombón… Llevaré la ropa que tanto te gusta… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Le pregunta la chica.

_ Obvio que lo se…Hermosa: debo cortar ya que llegaré atrasado al partido. Espérame en mi apartamento, legaré lo más pronto termine el partido ¿Estamos?

Cortando, Yamcha deja su celular en la guantera y se ríe pícaramente, imaginando lo que se viene para la noche. Stacy es prácticamente perfecta: cabellos dorados largos, ojos turquesa y piel bronceada. De mirada felina y movimientos coquetos, esta chica no dejaba a ni un varón indiferente a su pasar. Ella es hija de un importante médico de la ciudad del sur y una ex miss mundo que siempre le gustó el ámbito de la entretención y las comunicaciones. Yamcha la conoció cuando era porrista de su equipo, cuando aún era novio de Bulma. Las diferencias, soledad y rutina terminaron alejando a Bulma de él, la cual se quedó con Vegeta. Yamcha vio en Stacy una compañera, y, más que una compañera, una chica que pudiese estar con él para apaciguar su soledad. Ella es 9 años menor que él, pero la diferencia de edad no se nota, ya que Yamcha luce perfecto con su envidiable cuerpo que ejercita a diario y su gusto por el buen vestir. Ahora más que nunca ha de lidiar con sus fans para que no le arranquen un mechón de su cabello, aún sigue siendo considerado uno de los deportistas más sexies del mundo.

_ Parece que esta noche no dormiré y ella tampoco- Se jacta Yamcha al ir conduciendo su carro- Vas a ver muchacha con el vino que te estás emborrachando, vas a ver.

A las afueras del estadio de los Titans

_ Señor Salvatore, por favor-Krilin le abre la puerta- Está todo seguro, puede bajar.

_ Gracias Krilin- Sale del carro- Ahora puedo estar seguro y-----

Tres hombres se acercan hasta el sr. Salvatore, Krilin, de manera veloz los inmoviliza y deja tumbados a los tres. Impávido, Salvatore queda perplejo mientras los guardias del estadio llegan a apresar a eso tres que traían quizás que intenciones. Krilin regresa al lado de su jefe y le comenta que debe caminar. Éste, le hace caso asintiendo con la cabeza y avanza por la multitud que ahora se acerca a ver que sucedió. Krilin, que camina tras él nota una familiar presencia cerca de ahí entre medio de toda la multitud: es C-18 que hacía rato que le miraba. Nervioso, Krilin sabe que no puede ir corriendo tras ella para saber como está y lo único que hace es continuar con su trabajo. C-18, al notar que Krilin no sale tras ella se sorprende: es ahora él quien no corre tras ella, ya que está cumpliendo con su trabajo.

_ _¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese humano? Todas las veces que me veía se ponía nervioso o se acercaba hasta mí, pero veo que ahora ya no… ¿No me digas que tú trabajas para ese tipo multimillonario?… ¡vaya, vaya!... ¿Así que contrataron un guerrero Z para la protección de esa rica familia?… ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Pues parece que nos seguiremos viendo en bandos distintos, K_rilin-Pensaba C-18 al verlo con su traje de guardaespaldas que no le tomaba atención.

__ Lo siento, C-18_- Se lamenta Krilin pensando- _Me encantaría ir por ti, pero si voy me arriesgo a que me rechaces o me mandes al mismísimo demonio. Para otra vez será…_

La bulla de los fanáticos de los Titans es ensordecedora, ya que hoy juegan el primer partido de la temporada. No cabe ni un alma en el recinto, sólo los justos y necesarios. En la caseta VIP está Krilin con su jefe y una que otra mujer de los jugadores de los Titans. De pronto, una presencia femenina los distrae a todos: era Stacy Whitten que hace que todos volteen a verla. La chica saluda a los conocidos que estaban ahí y se acerca hasta Salvatore para saludarle.

_ ¡Qué honor más grande me das con ver tu presencia, mujer!- Le saluda con un beso en la mano, a la usanza antigua- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Stacy?

_ Mi novio, Salvatore- Sentándose al lado de él y cruzando sus largas y lozanas piernas que apenas estaban cubiertas por una minifalda- Vengo a verle pues después nos iremos a su apartamento. Por el único hombre que vería un partido de baseball, por mi novio.

_ ¡Ese desgraciado siempre se queda con las más bellas!- Se ríe Salvatore mientras mira a Krilin que está de pie a tres metros más atrás.

_ Por cierto… ¿Tú eres el amigo de Yamcha? Te me hacías cara conocida… ¿Tu nombre es Krilin, cierto?- Le pregunta Stacy.

_ Así es, Stacy…Soy Krilin, el amigo de Yamcha. Ahora estoy trabajando para el señor Salvatore- Responde para continuar su labor.

_Disculpa Sal…- Poniéndose de pie la chica y acercándose hasta Krilin- ¿Te puedo quitar a tu guardaespaldas por unos instantes?

_ Lo que tú quieras, preciosa- Dando la venia con la mano- Por favor, es todo tuyo.

Acercándose felinamente, Stacy llega hasta el lado de Krilin para quizás que diablos. Krilin se pone nervioso, si bien es la novia de su amigo la chica es muy guapa para cualquier mortal.

_ ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- Interroga la chica.

_ Depende de qué sean tus preguntas- Responde nervioso Krilin.

_ Creo que tú sabes a lo que me refiero… Anoche ustedes salieron ¿Cierto?-Vuelve a la carga la Chica que ahora sostiene una copa de champaña.

_ Sí…anoche salimos con Yamcha… - Recordando- … bien, estuvo buena la salida, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien…

_ ¿Sabes si esa mujer estuvo cerca de él?- Poniéndose seria, cambiando el tono de voz- O mejor dicho si mi querido Yamcha cortejó a esa mujer…

_ ¿A cuál de todas?- Comenta Krilin de manera graciosa.

_ Tu eres su amigo…debes saberlo- Dándole un sorbo a la copa, no le cayó en gracia el comentario de Krilin- A esa tipa que se llama Bulma.

_ _Sólo te pido discreción, nada más_- Recordó Krilin en su cabeza- _Ahora veo por qué pides discreción, viejo… ¡Tienes doble vida!... jojojojojojojojojo… En la que te estás metiendo, amigo._

_ ¿Sabes si se juntaron o no?- Vuelve a preguntar la chica.

_ Que yo sepa… -Encogiendo sus hombros Krilin- …él volvió antes al apartamento… Cuando llegué sólo me dediqué a dormir, nada más.

_ Ya veo…-Pensando la chica- … Con razón no me respondió el teléfono en la mañana. Será pues, muchas gracias Krilin.

Alejándose la chica y acercándose ahora hacia al enorme ventanal del salón VIP se queda la chica observando de cómo Yamcha hace un homerun y saluda a la gente que se enfervoriza por su acción. Salvatore le hace un gesto a Krilin para que se acerque y le indica que salgan de ahí, obediente, sale de ahí con su jefe.

_ Ahora iremos a saludar a Yamcha por su gran homerun que nos da la ventaja parcial del partido- Sacando un elegante puro- Las mujeres son complicadas: algunas quieren complicarte la existencia mientras hay otras que ni siquiera te toman en cuenta. Las últimas son las peores: siempre te terminas enamorando de las que menos te toman atención.

_ Así pareciera ser, Sr. Salvatore- Asintiendo con la cabeza Krilin- Pareciera que nos enamoramos de las que menos nos corresponden. Pero ¡Bueno! Son las cosas de la vida.

Bajando por las escalas del enorme estadio, Krilin y su jefe llegan al primer piso, a la zona de entrada de los jugadores de los Titans.

_ ¡Yamcha, tienes teléfono!- Le grita una voz que está sentado en la banca.

_ _Debe ser Stacy que está en el salón VIP_- Pensó Yamcha- ¿Aló? ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

_ Con B Briefs, Yamcha- responde la voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_ ¿B?- totalmente sorprendido y helado- …

_ ¿Acaso no me vas a responder?- Se queja Bulma al otro lado del auricular.

_ No… no es eso… es sólo que en la mañana tu me dijiste otra cosa- Algo melancólico.

_ Es por eso que te estoy llamando… Verás: quiero ofrecerte disculpas de cómo te traté hoy. No correspondió en la manera que lo hice, en serio ¿Me disculpas?- Le pide la voz.

_ Sabes que no me enojaría contigo… Lo sabes bien- Sonriendo- Me sorprendes Bulma: lo sabes bien.

_ Quería decirte que esta mañana me comporté de manera arrogante e infantil contigo- Con la voz más relajada- quiero que sepas que estoy agradecida de ti.

_ Verás: para mi es un agrado verte…pase lo que pase, Bulma- Responde Yamcha.

_ ¿Inclusive ahora?- Pregunta Bulma- ¿Me puedes divisar ahora? Yamcha: estoy en el estadio.

Cortando la llamada, Yamcha sale de la caseta y comienza a buscar a Bulma, divisándola un par de metros más allá. Reconociéndola le hace un gesto con la mano y ella se acerca lo más posible hasta él. Yamcha le pide a un guardia que por favor vaya por ella y la haga entrar al hall del estadio. Y sale apresurado al hall a recibir a Bulma, estaba impaciente por verla otra vez.

_ ¡Bulma!- corriendo al verla y dándole un gran abrazo.

_Yamcha… ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?- Bulma lo abraza efusivamente mientras un ligero sollozo se deja oír.

_ Oh, por dios…No llores que me rompes el alma- La abraza Yamcha contra su pecho- ¿Te- te hizo daño?

_ No…es sólo que…- Quitándose sus lágrimas que le invadían su carita de porcelana- …al llegar en la mañana a la casa me trató de lo peor. Pensé que él volvería unas semanas más pero ahí estaba…Esperándome.

_ Pero ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta Yamcha al verla triste aún.

_ Me insultó… me dijo que era una cualquiera…-Sollozando en voz baja-… que Trunks no se merecía una madre como yo, que era una fácil----- ¡Por qué lo hace si sabe que lo amo tanto!

_ Por favor, Bulma… No te atormentes más. Sabes que yo no te trataría así, nunca- Bajando su timbre de voz, abrazándola contra su pecho- Sabes que yo…yo no te lastimaría…Pero el destino Bulma, el mísero destino…

_ Lo se Yamcha, lo se…Es sólo que hoy estuve pensando… ¡Vaya! No se como lo vas a tomar, pero… -----

Mientras Yamcha abraza a Bulma una silueta de mujer aparece e el pórtico del hall. Era la novia de Yamcha que observaba cuidadosamente la imagen. Yamcha, al percatarse de que su novia estaba ahí se aleja de Bulma y va por ella.

_ ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?- Molesta la chica- ¿O me vas a negar que esta no te ha venido a ver?

_ Stacy, por favor…Bulma sólo me contaba sus problemas, nada más- Se excusa Yamcha que se gana delante de su novia para evitar que esta vaya donde Bulma.

_ ¿Problemas? Ahora se llaman problemas, ya veo… ¿No se supone que tú eres la ex? ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a mi hombre?

_ Yamcha es mi amigo, y creo que tus celos son infundados, niña malcriada- Responde Bulma con aire de desafío a la chica.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y aprovechas de dejarlo solo? ¿Tanto te cuesta?- Le comenta Stacy que mira enfurecida a Bulma.

_ Preciosa, no veo el por qué de tu enojo… - Yamcha va tras su chica que se va del lugar- ¡Stacy! Cariño, espera…

_ ¡Vete al carajo!- Se enfada la chica que va por la salida del hall.

Yamcha se queda de pie en el hall, perplejo. Bulma se acerca hasta él, en silencio. Salvatore y Krilin llegan hasta ahí por los gritos de la pelea.

_ ¡Menos mal que no se agarraron, chicas!- Comenta jocosamente Salvatore- la última vez la damita aquí presente casi noquea a la muchacha… ¿Por qué no traemos barro y las hacemos combatir en trajes de baño?

_ Sal, no seas desubicado- Yamcha algo triste al ver que su chica se ha marchado-Voy por ella… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

_ Yamcha… será mejor que me vaya. Recuerda que estamos en contacto-Le responde Bulma, pero que ve a Krilin ahí- Hola Krilin, tanto tiempo.

_ Hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás?- Saluda Krilin que ve que Yamcha sale tras la chica- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo están por casa?

_ Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunta Bulma para quitarse la pregunta de encima. ¿No me digas que encontraste empleo?

_Trabajo, Bulma… Soy el guardaespaldas del dueño de los Titans- Brillándole las gafas al responder- ¿Qué opinas? Oye… ¿cómo está Vegeta?

_ Ni me lo menciones… ¡Ey! Eso no es tu problema… Ya veo, quieres chismosear… Bueno, será mejor que me marche- Se despide Bulma- nos vemos otro día en Kame house ¡Adiós!

Krilin se despide de Bulma que se marcha del estadio. En otro lugar del estadio, Yamcha corre aprisa al estacionamiento del estadio para alcanzar a su novia, la cual ya ha subido a su carro blanco para salir del lugar. Divisándola, Yamcha se gana adelante del auto y evita que ella acelere y salga de ahí.

_ ¿Me dejas salir, por favor ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que conversar!- Le responde molesta la chica al ver que su auto no acelera.

_ Stacy, por favor…Necesito que hablemos…Por favor, baja y conversemos como personas adultas que somos- Le ruega Yamcha aún adelante del carro- Por favor, bombón, conversemos ¿Qué te cuesta?

Cediendo, la bella chica olvida su idea de salir de ahí y sale del carro. Los encantos varoniles de Yamcha hacen efecto de manera inmediata y producen una tregua por unos instantes. Y le ayuda a salir de ahí tomándole la mano y abrazándola. La bella mujer le responde y también le abraza de manera emotiva.

_ Lo siento Yamcha…- Responde la chica- …Es que yo sola te quiero para mí, no quiero compartirte con nadie.

_ Muñeca: ¡hay Yamcha para todas!- Responde jocosamente y ve que su comentario no le ha agradado a su chica- ¡Está bien!... era una broma, lo siento.

_ Prométeme algo, por favor- Le ruega Stacy tomándole sus varoniles manos- prométeme que no la verás más, por favor. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio de que tú me prometerás que no la verás más…

_ Pero Stacy, soy libre de ver a quien yo quiero- Mirándola a sus hermosos ojos turquesa- No veo por qué tu preocupación.

_ ¿Aún la amas?- Le pregunta Stacy sin ninguna anestesia- ¿Acaso aún la amas?

_ (flashback: pensando) _¿Por qué me buscas, Bulma?_- Dice Yamcha al tomarle firmemente el brazo a Bulma, desafiándola- _¿Por qué cada vez que él se va corres a mis brazos y terminamos haciéndolo?... Basta Bulma, Así como yo no me meto en tu vida no debes de entrometerte en la mía ¿Te parece? Yo estoy soltero, no tengo familia… ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! _(fin flashback)

_ Ya no…- Desviando su mirada al horizonte, sabiendo que esa respuesta no es totalmente veraz-…Ella es parte de mi pasado…Ahora tú eres mi presente.

_ Lo sabía- Se alegra la chica y se cuelga a su cuello, dándole un efusivo beso.

_ Stacy… ¿Vamos a mi apartamento?-Le propone Yamcha para llegar a descansar pronto.

_ Cómo digas, querido- Dándole la mano y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

_ Stacy… gracias.

_ No hay de qué- Responde la chica al entrar a su hermoso carro blanco- Esta vez yo conduciré.

_Pero debo primero ir a batear otra vez…El partido aún no termina- Retrocede Yamcha en dirección al estadio.

Krilin está parado aún en el hall, mirando su reloj. Aparece Yamcha trotando y se acerca hasta él. El calvo sonríe y le da un palmetazo en el hombro.

_ Oye Yamcha… ¿Solucionaste lo tuyo?... –Con cierto aire chismoso- Cuenta, hombre.

_ Sí… tú sabes…Estás con el experto, hijo mío… pero prefiero que nos juntemos el fin de semana en Kame house para conversar ¿Te parece?-Propone Yamcha- ¿Qué dices?

_Buena idea… Ya, te dejo…ve a batear: Salvatore anda histérico por tu salida- Le indica Krilin.

_Nos vemos, viejo… ¡ahhh! Recuerda: de todo lo visto, ni una palabra a nadie ¿Te parece?... O sea, discreción- Acota Yamcha que se pone su bate en el hombro.

_ Está bien…discreción- Responde Krilin al ver como su amigo sale por el pórtico para ingresar otra vez al estadio para cerrar el juego.

Estos dos tienen mucho que conversar.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews... No olviden dejar sus opiniones de la historia, ya que cada vez se puede ir mejorando o agregando más sazón a la narración.**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**


	4. Amena conversa

Un Mercedes Benz negro blindado se detiene en el estacionamiento del colegio más caro de la Ciudad del Norte. Un hombre de baja estatura, vestido impecablemente de negro desciende del carro. Va rápidamente a la puerta para abrirle.

_Por favor Joven, por aquí- Indica Krilin al abrirle la puerta al hijo menor de Salvatore.

_No puedo creer como mi padre ha puesto tanta confianza en ti, pequeñín- Responde irónicamente el muchacho dándole un palmetazo en la espalda a Krilin- Debes golpear como el coz de una mula para que mi padre te tenga sólo a ti y no a los 4 guardaespaldas que tenía antes.

_ Prefiero ser mil veces pequeñín que un pelmazo mantenido como tú…-Susurrando en voz baja- ¡Por favor, joven! Entre pronto a clases, sonará ya la campana.

El muchacho, que viste las prendas de aquel caro colegio entra en dirección a la puerta principal. Krilin mira a todos lado para ver que no haya ningún peligro al acecho. Una vez listo le hace un gesto de despedida a aquel molestoso muchacho y entra al carro para salir de aquel lugar. Han pasado 5 días, ya pronto será fin de semana, ideal para descansar y llegar a Kame house para contarle al maestro como le ha ido en su nuevo empleo. Pareciera que Krilin se siente a gusto, pero sabe que en cualquier momento puede aparecer C-18.

_ No me quejo…- Conduciendo de vuelta a la mansión de Salvatore- … Proteger pelmazos no es algo fantástico pero… ¡Es lo que hay! Lo que me intriga es que hará C-18.

_ Yo no haré nada que no quieras que te hagan- Responde una familiar voz.

Frenando bruscamente, Krilin queda heladísimo. Esa voz…Esa voz…. ¡Esa voz es de C-18!

_ ¡¿Qué diablos C-18?!¿Acaso me quieres matar de la impresión? –Molesto Krilin- ¿Qué diablos haces en el carro de mi jefe? ¿Acaso quieres que me despidan?

_ Qué sensible estás… Conduce al restaurante más cercano- Ordenándole a Krilin- ¡Ahora!

_ ¡Ya! ¡Ya!- Obedeciendo - Está bien, como digas… ¡Ey! ¿Cómo te metiste al carro?

_ Parece que como guardaespaldas, cariño…- guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Krilin sonroje-…te hace falta saber trucos.

_ ¿Por qué raptas al hijo del señor Salvatore?- Pregunta Krilin mirándola por el espejo retrovisor- ¿Así consigues dinero?

_ Eso a ti no te incumbe, humano- Haciéndole un gesto de desprecio- Yo hago lo que quiero, y si quiero te elimino de un momento a otro.

_ Ya lo hubieras hecho, C- 18- Contestándole en voz baja.

_ ¿Perdón?- Pregunta molesta la androide.

_ Nooo…- Cambiando dramáticamente su semblante- No quise decir eso.

_ ¡Más respeto entonces!- Se queja C-18 – Parece que te doy un poco de confianza y me tomas del brazo.

_ Disculpa C-18, yo no quise decirte eso, es sólo que ahora me siento un poco…- Mirando los autos que venían cerca de ellos.

_ No tengo a donde ir…- Responde C-18.

_ ¿Cómo dices?- Se extraña Krilin.

C-18 sale del carro en movimiento. Krilin queda totalmente anonadado y pega otro frenazo de aquellos. Sale velozmente del carro y ve como la chica se va volando y se pierde por el cielo. Confundido y con un dejo de lástima por ella, Krilin continúa mirando al cielo, algo molesto consigo mismo por no haberle respondido a tiempo.

_ _¡Qué idiota soy_!- Se queja en su interior- _¿Por qué no la invité a Kame house mientras busca un lugar para vivir bien? ¿Por qué no me sale la voz cuando estoy con ella? ¡Rayos! Si sólo le hubiese mencionado la posibilidad de que se hubiese marchado a vivir a Kame house, yo…yo---- ¡Ah! ¡Diablos! Quizás cuando la volveré a ver otra vez… ¡Qué tonto soy!_

Una serie de ruidosos bocinazos hacen aterrizar a Krilin que estaba al medio de la calle. Una enorme gota de sudor lo hace volver en sí y quita el carro y parte en dirección a su trabajo. Deshaciéndose en disculpas a los otros conductores que estaban enfurecidos, Krilin entra al carro y sale en dirección a la mansión de su jefe para ir a recibir algunas órdenes acordes al día o al trabajo diario.

Dos cuerpos desnudos yacen en una coqueta habitación que ha sido un perfecto testigo mudo de la pasión nocturna. La perfecta y lozana piel de ella es cubierta en parte por las blancas sábanas que dejan ver sus hermosos pechos que forman círculos concéntricos con los pezones que están a la deriva de aquella habitación. Ella duerme sobre el pecho de él que ha despertado, que está pensando, meditando ¡No se! El cuidado cuerpo de Yamcha cobija a su novia mientras acaricia los cabellos de ella, acariciando su delicado rostro. La chica aún duerme, pareciera que está sonriendo mientras está en su pecho. Yamcha sonríe y se acerca hasta su oído para despertarla, para darle los buenos días. La chica abre sus ojos y ve a su novio que la miraba hace rato.

_ ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?- Pregunta Yamcha que le acaricia el rostro a su chica.

_ Buenos días estrella de los Titans- Comenta la chica que le sonríe y regala perfección al darle un beso.

_ Me gustaría que lo de anoche se repita más seguido ¿Qué opinas?- Abrazándola contra su pecho desnudo- Digo ¿Te gustó lo de anoche?

_ ¿Acaso me gustó?...- Abriendo sus hermosos ojos turquesa- Bombón: me encantó… Eres un toro: cualquier mujer desearía tener un amante como tú. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

_ Entonces, Stacy…- Sentándose Yamcha en la cama, mirándola profundamente- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

_ ¿Qué?- Casi cayéndose de la impresión la chica- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

_ Lo que oyes Stacy… Además: llevamos más de dos años juntos, creo que sería bueno que estuviésemos más tiempos juntos- Le dice Yamcha al tomarle la mano- … ¿Te parece mi idea o no?

_ ¿No te parece apresurada tu propuesta?- Regresando hacia sí misma- Yamcha: ¿estás seguro de la propuesta? Te lo digo porque jamás me habías dicho algo así. ¡No te lo tomes a mal!

_ Pero Stacy…-Rascándose la cabeza en señal de desasosiego- Escúchame: lo había pensado la otra vez y creo que es momento que nosotros dos…

_ ¿Nosotros dos?- Cruza los brazos la chica, algo molesta- ¿Nosotros dos?... Primera vez que hablas de nosotros dos… Disculpa, pero estoy sorprendida ¿Qué bicho te picó hoy?

Guardando silencio y escuchando entre líneas como su propuesta había sido rechazada de manera elegante, Yamcha se pone de pie y sale directo a la ducha algo molesto, pero aún en silencio. La chica se cubre con la sábana y comienza a buscar sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación. Dando la llave del agua fría, él se sumerge, con los ojos cerrados. El agua está helada, pero Yamcha aún guarda silencio, meditando si lo que acaba de decir estaba bien o no.

_ _¿Acaso estoy condenado a estar solo o qué?... ¡Rayos! … Quiero y tengo ganas de rehacer mi vida, pero cuando pongo lo mejor de mi resulta que no puedo. ¿Por qué me has rechazado Stacy? ¿Acaso estás conmigo sólo por conveniencia?_- Pasando sus manos por el cabello mojado- _¿O acaso sabes de mis andanzas?_

Terminado de bañarse cierra la llave y toma una toalla que estaba cerca. Se envuelve ésta en su cintura y sale del baño. Stacy está sentada, trae una camisa de Yamcha puesta que le cubre su desnudez. Ella lo mira con curiosidad, sabe que él está molesto por su respuesta.

_ No sabía que mi respuesta, cariño, te molestaría tanto- Poniéndose de pie la chica, acercándose felinamente hasta Yamcha que la rechaza- Ahora veo que estás molesto.

_ Molesto… ¿molesto, yo? ¡Cómo no quieres que me moleste si te hago aquel ofrecimiento y lo rechazas!- Responde sin tapujos Yamcha- Yo pensé que tú sí aceptarías, que te vendrás a vivir conmigo…

_ Yamcha: te lo diré una sola vez- Cambiándole la expresión en el rostro a la chica como si tuviese que descubrir algo nuevo o contarle algo extremadamente veraz - ¿Cómo quieras que me venga a vivir contigo si vas y te revuelcas en la cama con esa? ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que te has visto con esa y quien diablos sabe lo que hacen ustedes dos? Si quieres lealtad, primero gánatela ¿Estamos?

Pálido y sin palabras, Yamcha está mudo. La chica ahora entra al baño a ducharse. Quitándose la toalla y quedando totalmente desnudo, Yamcha se sienta en el sillón y comienza a pensar. Stacy tenía razón: le estaba exigiendo lealtad siendo que él aún no es capaz de quitarse esos fantasmas de la cabeza. La bella Stacy será toda la mujer ideal que sueñas, pero en estos segundos ha dejado claro una cosa: su carácter. Un poco más tranquilo se pone de pie y busca la ropa para salir por hoy: no tiene ganas de ir a entrenar al estadio. Comienza a sonar su teléfono móvil.

_ Diga…- Responde Yamcha poniéndose a duras penas el bóxer azul que tenía en la mano- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

_ ¿Cómo que con quién? ¡Con Krilin, viejo, conmigo!- Chillando aquella voz por el otro lado del auricular- Viejo: recuerda que hoy te vienes a Kame house. ¿Vienes solo?

_ Creo que sí, creo que estaré por allí un par de días. Hoy no me nació entrenar, así que me voy en unos minutos más----

_ ¡Juntémonos entonces! Salgo en la tarde, así me cuentas cómo te ha ido. No sabes con quién me encontré hoy- Emocionado Krilin-¡Hey! ¿No entrenarás hoy? A Salvatore no le gustará eso mucho.

_ ¡Ah, que va!- Mofándose- Si gracias a mí el equipo está donde está…Recuerda: tampoco puedo levantar sospechas de que no soy un simple mortal. A veces al equipo le hace bien perder, así todo queda en tranquilidad.

_ Bueno, tienes razón- Sonriendo Krilin al otro lado del teléfono- Hay que aparentar ser los más "normales" posible. Dímelo a mí… ¡Hey! Tenemos que conversar muchas cosas ¡De veras!

_ Está bien, hombre. Me cuentas en un momento, debo solucionar un problema- Distrayéndose Yamcha al notar que están tocado en su puerta- ¡Te cuento en un momento, adiós!

Rápidamente va a la puerta a atender aquellos golpeteos que lo tenían intrigado. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa: no es nada más y nada menos que Púar que lo abraza entrañablemente al ver a su amigo.

_ ¡Yamcha!- emocionado Púar al ver a su amigo después de un mes- ¿Cómo has estado? No sabía nada de ti, y vine para acá. Veo que estás ocupado (al ver que su amigo está en paños menores)

_ ¡Hey! Que alegría verte- responde Yamcha de la misma manera- que bueno que te vengas a dar una vuelta por acá, hacía tiempo que no me llamabas. ¿Estás en Kame house?

_ Sí, ahí estoy por el momento. La verdad es que no he querido molestarte mucho… Como estás con esa chica- Suspirando, mirando al suelo-… Pienso que debes tener privacidad.

_ Pero Púar… ¡Si me conoces desde que soy un chavalito!- Haciendo reír al felino volador- Tu sabes de mis andanzas, mis manías y demases. No veo el por qué no te quieras venir acá… ¿Viniste solo a la ciudad?

_ Sí, así es. Oolong no me quiso acompañar, así que me vine solo, pero me encontré con alguien en el camino.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Con alguna "amiguita mía"?- Responde pícaramente Yamcha que ahora se pone un blue jean para estar un poco más presentable.

_ Conmigo, Yamcha- Aparece Bulma por la puerta que trae en sus brazos a un Trunks que ha crecido mucho este último año.

_ Bu-Bulma- Casi cayéndosele la cara al suelo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma- ¿Qué haces acá?

_ Voy a Kame house por un momento. No sabía que tú ibas para allá también- Responde Bulma al estar meciendo a Trunks para que se duerma- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué andas con tan poca ropa?

_ Como sabrás, soy un hombre soltero que vive solo y…- Voltea Yamcha al notar que la chica ha salido de la ducha en busca de su ropa- ¿Quieres pasar o no? Es que tengo compañía… ¡Tú sabes! (algo sonrojado)

_ ¿No estaré metiendo las patas?- Comenta Bulma sonriendo por jocosa escena- Digo, porque tu noviecita no puede ni verme en pintura.

_ A mí no me agrada Stacy- Cruzando los brazos Púar- Te lo he dicho muchas veces Yamcha: esa chica no me genera confianza. Debes de buscarte una chica que realmente te quiera por lo que eres no por quien eres.

_ ¿Se pueden callar?- Responde totalmente molesto Yamcha- O la otra alternativa es que me esperen en mi carro ¿Les parece?

_ Está bien. Púar, será mejor que bajemos- Regresando Bulma con Púar al ascensor- ¡Nos vemos abajo!

Un poco más tranquilo, Yamcha cierra la puerta y sale de inmediato en busca de una remera. La escogida es una de un sponsor deportivo que él tenía de color blanco con franjas azules. Se pone su remera y busca zapatillas para estar listo. Stacy está lista; un infartante escote se deja ver, pero Yamcha está tan molesto con ella que ni siquiera le ha tomado atención. La chica se acerca sigilosamente, pero Yamcha no le toma atención.

_ Nunca pensé que mi respuesta te afectaría tanto- Dice Stacy al colgarse al cuello de Yamcha que estaba más distante que nunca- Nunca pensé que tú----

_ Nunca pensaste que yo, Yamcha Taro, tendría sentimientos… ¿Es acaso cierto? ¿Acaso nunca se te pasó por la cabeza pensar que yo soy humano?- Dejando de lado a su chica, volviéndose frío y distante- ¡Claro! Era más que obvio que uds. sólo creen que yo soy alguien o algo inalcanzable, que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¡PERO NO!

_ Yamcha, yo…- Algo triste la chica, recién asumiendo el real peso de lo que acaba de decir- Pensé que te apresuraste, por eso te respondí----

_ Dame las llaves del apartamento- Estirando su mano, esperando respuesta.

_ Yamcha…

_ Las llaves, Stacy…-Cerrando los ojos al sentir que la chica dejó algo frío en sus manos.

_ Yamcha…Por favor, cariño. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Acota la Chica mirándolo.

_ No creo que me arrepienta, es más, ya lo decidí… Nosotros dos no podemos seguir más juntos… Tienes razón al decirme lo de la lealtad: no te la puedo exigir si yo…-Cabizbajo y suspirando, es Yamcha quien se siente un poco perturbado.

_ ¿O sea me engañaste con esa?- cambiándole drásticamente la cara a la chica- ¿O sea es cierto? Dime bombón: ¿Qué te puede dar esa que yo no te haya dado? ¡Mírame, por dios!

_ No hagas más difícil todo y vete, Stacy- Dándole una orden a su ex novia ahora.

_ Está bien, está bien…Pero te advierto una cosa: esa, ¡sí, esa!- Enfurecida Stacy, volteando de manera feroz- Esa misma que te revuelcas algún día no muy lejano ya no te necesitará y te dejará de lado… Algún día ya no te querrá y no te necesitará más… ¡Algún día deberás madurar, súper estrella!

Dando un portazo que bota al suelo un retrato que sale Yamcha con su ahora ex novia que se parte en mil pedazos sale la chica indignadísima del apartamento. Yamcha abre los ojos y respira profundo, sabía que lo de él con Stacy no podía durar más. Realmente él no la amaba como hubiese deseado, con suerte la quería mucho. Un poco más calmo recogió el retrato y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar otra vez. No estaba de ánimos, tenía ganas de enviar todo al mismísimo carajo.

_ No pienso contestar el puto teléfono- Responde Yamcha buscando sus gafas para el sol- ¡Qué diablos!

_ Tranquilo…-Responde Púar al otro lado del teléfono- Pregunta Bulma si te irás con nosotros o te irás sólo.

_ Me iré solo mejor- Buscando una cápsula en un cajón- Dile a Bulma que saque el coche y que después me lo entrega.

_ Cómo digas, amigo. Nos vemos allá- Se despide Púar y corta.

Un poco más tranquilo, Yamcha se sienta y mira en su mano a la cápsula que traía. Una leve sonrisa le invadió su rostro. Ahora estaba soltero y podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Pero ¿Qué es realmente estar soltero? ¿Acaso es ser una persona solitaria que no le debe de dar respuestas a nadie o es ser sólo un ermitaño?

_ Parece que estoy condenado a estar solo… Será mi elección, entonces.

3 horas después, en Kame house

_ No he podido ubicar a Yamcha, quedamos que nos juntaríamos un par de horas atrás y ¡nada!- Se queja Krilin que aún trata de llamar a su amigo por celular- ¿En serio te dijo eso Bulma?

_ Tercera y última vez que te lo repito, Krilin- Algo incómoda Bulma por tanta pregunta por parte de Krilin- Yamcha nos dijo a Púar y a mi que nos viniésemos, que él nos alcanzaría.

_ Bulma tiene razón, Krilin- Jugando Púar con Trunks que trata de alcanzarle- Yamcha cuando promete algo lo cumple…bueno, no siempre, pero trata de hacerlo.

_ ¿Entonces?- Cruzándose de brazos Krilin.

_ Quizás debe estar con alguna chica por ahí- comenta el maestro Roshi apareciendo por la puerta- Ese Yamcha de seguro debe de andar aprovechando su fama por ahí.

_ No lo creo… Pienso que Yamcha debió pasarse por algún lado antes de venir acá- Reflexiona Bulma en voz alta.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta Krilin con rostro pícaro- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?

_ Qué desubicado eres, Krilin- Responde Bulma algo molesta por la picardía de Krilin- Lo digo porque a Yamcha lo conozco desde hace muchos años ¿Cierto Púar?

_ Sí, Bulma- Acota Púar que se eleva para que Trunks no le jale la cola.

Un ruido de motor hace que todos salgan a ver quien llegó a la pequeña isla. Es Yamcha, que viene sobre una moderna nave. Krilin se acerca hasta él para recibir una serie de paquetes que traía a bordo. Bulma toma en brazos a Trunks para ver al visitante.

_ Hacía tiempo que no venías por estos lados, Yamcha- Saluda el maestro- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

_ Buenas tardes, maestro. La verdad es que vengo ver a Krilin para platicar cosas de hombres y bebernos unas cervezas para ver el baseball- Sacando unas latas de cerveza que traía al interior del paquete.

_ Yo pensé que andabas por ahí ligándote a alguna chica- Dándole un codazo- ¡Hey! ¿No jugarás hoy?

_ Ahora soy "soltero", así que las chicas pueden esperar. Quiero descansar- Entrando a la casa- ¡Vamos Krilin!

_ ¡Descarado! Siempre me dejas las bolsas y paquetes que traes- Se queja Krilin al cargar las cosas- ¡Ya verás que un día te corresponderá a ti!

_ Deja de reclamar, te ayudo- Quitándole el paquete que traía las cervezas- Pareces una chica con tanto reclamo.

_ Oye: cambiando de tema ¿y tu chica?- Le sonríe Krilin a Yamcha mientras lo mira.

_ Bueno… Terminé hoy con ella- Mirando al suelo con cierta tranquilidad que desencajó a K.

_ Pero… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Esa chica es realmente bonita para dejarla de un día para otro- Deteniéndose Krilin para conversar con su amigo, no queriendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ Prefiero no hablar del tema, ¿Estamos?- Responde Yamha con una falsa sonrisa que hace que Krilin no pregunte más.

_ Será mejor que nos instalemos adentro a ver el baseball. Me imagino la carita del jefe porque no estás en el estadio- Entrando Krilin y dejando las bolsas en la mesa- Toma asiento, viejo…de inmediato traigo las patatas fritas.

Yamcha se sienta en el suelo y suspira, hoy no ha sido un lindo día. Pasándose la mano por el cabello se estira hacia el suelo, quedando de boca arriba. Cierra sus ojos y sonríe con una nostalgia que está cargada de soledad y algo de melancolía. De pronto aparece una sombra sobre sus ojos que le hace abrirlos.

_ Veo que no estás de humor hoy…-Dice Bulma mientras se sienta al lado de él- … Tienes cara de haber terminado con tu chica, pero no de muy buena manera.

_ Mmm… Pues, es cierto… Hoy discutimos- Sentándose y quedando de lado, en silencio, como si se detuviese el tiempo- Para serte sincero… Lo de Stacy tenía fecha de término.

_ Ya lo creo- Irónica- ¿Estás seguro que fue sólo eso? Una pareja no termina de un día para otro, además uds. dos llevan casi dos años juntos, parecía que ya-----

_ Sabe que entre nosotros dos han pasado cosas…- En voz baja y muy serio, mirándola de reojo- … Bulma: ¿Podemos ir un momento afuera?

_ Sí, como no- Bulma se pone de pie en un santiamén y sigue a Yamcha a las afueras de la casa.

Una suave brisa invade el lugar. El atardecer es perfecto, aquella postal en tonos pastel hace resaltar la piel bronceada de Yamcha. Bulma se acerca sigilosamente hasta él, cual tiene la mirada perdida en el atardecer. Trata de parecer impávido a todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy pero no puede, ya que Bulma sabe que aquella melancólica sonrisa esconde una gran desilusión.

_ Recuerdo que estos atardeceres aquí fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida- Melancólico, tomándose el mentón- Tenía 18 años y toda una vida por delante, daba todo de mí en cada entrenamiento y quedaba exhausto.

_ Recuerdo las veces que te venía a ver y te quedabas dormido en mis brazos- Sonriendo Bulma, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él sigue con su vista perdida- O las veces que el maestro te daba libre y te arrancabas a la corporación ¿Qué época, no?

_ Sí, que época- Sonriéndole a Bulma, la cual hace lo mismo, como si Yamcha entrara en tregua consigo mismo- Qué tiempos aquellos…Bulma…No se como te lo tomarás, pero…Te tengo que decir una cosa que la he venido pensando hace tiempo.

_ ¿Sí, cual?- Tomándole el brazo a Yamcha, aferrándose tiernamente a él.

_ No nos veamos por un buen tiempo- Soltándose suavemente de ella, la que se sorprende de un momento a otro.

_ Yamcha…sabes que aunque nosotros dos ya no estemos juntos igual te neces---------

_ Bulma, no lo hagas más difícil…Por favor… Este no es el lugar para hablar de estas cosas- Se lo pide en voz baja, casi imperceptible- Por favor…

_ Lo sabes bien, Yamcha…Necesito que alguien me abrace, me quiera, me diga lo linda que me veo, que me diga que estoy guapa-Acercándose nuevamente hasta él, abrazándole ligeramente por la espalda.

_ Bulma, pídeselo a Vegeta… Stacy me dijo hoy un par de verdades que no le puedo negar. No puedo jugar con ella tampoco- Cabizbajo- Nadie tiene el derecho de ser tratado así.

_ Yamcha, tú eres tan distinto a él…Eres tan gentil, tan amable…Cortés ¡Te debo tanto, querido Yamcha! Nunca olvidaré los últimos meses de mi embarazo, ¡los pasaste conmigo!…- Llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas Bulma- Si pudiera volver amarte yo…----

_ Bulma…basta por favor- Haciéndola callar al colocarle su dedo en los labios, dejándola frente a él, con aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez lo amaron- No me hagas más daño del que ya tengo en mi alma… Sabes que yo siempre te amaré, pero mi cuerpo no. Sabes que aunque yo quiera retroceder el tiempo y pedirte mil veces perdón por mis actitudes ya no sería lo mismo… Lo siento Bulma, pero yo también he madurado con todo esto.

Krilin observa atónito la situación. No puede entender como aquellos que alguna vez fueron novios tenían una proximidad tan notoria otra vez. Bulma y Yamcha se alejan de un momento a otro, como si aquí no sucediera nada al ver que Krilin está observándolos. Bulma se adelanta y sale en silencio de aquel lugar. Yamcha se queda atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que el silencio de la tranquila tarde le de paso a alguna palabra o frase acertada por parte de Krilin.

_ ¡Hey!- Mirando a todos lados- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿No me digas que Bulma y tú…?

_ ¿Y si fuera cierto, QUÉ?- Lo mira con desprecio- Mejor pasemos adentro, tienes varias cosas que contarme sobre tú y C-18.

_ ¡TIENES RAZÓN!- Chilla Krilin- Por favor, no perdamos el tiempo.

**Un rato después, en la noche**

_ ¿Qué? ¡No te lo creo! ¿C-18 te acosa todos los días?- Sorprendido Yamcha con varias cervezas en el cuerpo- ¡Esa te la tenías guardada! Mira las cosas que has aprendido y ni me las has contado.

_ Bueno, acosarme nooo, pero…La veo casi todos los días- Rascándose la cabeza- Antes apenas la veía y me ponía nervioso, ahora no.

_ Qué sorpresa, no… Este trabajo te ha ayudado bastante- Dándole un sorbo a la cerveza- Me gustaría verle la cara a Salvatore cuando se entere que tu novia le rapta a su hijo----

_ ¡No es mi novia!- sonrojadísimo Krilin- A parte que ella lo hace por necesidad, no por gusto.

_ Pero quizás lo sea, ¡ánimo viejo!- Dándole una palmada en plena frente- Así te avivas y le hablas u ofreces que sea tu novia.

_ ¡De seguro! ¡Mírame!- Poniéndose de pie Krilin, algo mareado con las cervezas también- ¿En qué se fijará C-18 al tenerme de frente?

_ Alguna gracia tendrás, viejo ¡No se! Eso queda en tu ingenio- Responde Yamcha mientras ve a Bulma que tiene en brazos a Trunks tratando de hacerle dormir.

_ ¡Claro! Como las chicas hacen fila contigo, por eso lo encuentras fácil- Mofándose y tomando una gran cantidad de patatas fritas las que se come de un gran bocado.

_ No es eso… Es sólo como la trates. Si eres cordial, si eres gentil, si eres buen amante…. ¡Depende, viejo!- Respirando profundo, sintiendo como el alcohol le toma la cabeza- ¿Se escucha bien?

_ ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿No me digas que estás ebrio?- Sorprendiéndose al ver que su amigo se ha bebido casi todas las cervezas él solo- Jajajajajajajajaja.

_ ¡Hey, no te rías!- Tratándose de poner de pie, pero le cuesta una enormidad- Mejor me quedo sentado, así no quedo pegado al suelo…

_ ¿De qué hablan, chicos?- Uniéndose Bulma a la conversa ya que Trunks se quedó dormido- Si se puede saber.

_ ¡Mujeres!- al unísono los muchachos.

_ No me esperaba menos en esta casa- Cruzando sus brazos Bulma- Dime K: ¿Estás saliendo con C-18?

_ No es tan así, es sólo que en el trabajo la veo bastante seguido----

_ Casi la tiene en la palma de su mano- Dándole Yamcha un codazo a Krilin- Oye, no seas tan humilde, alguna vez te tocaría a ti.

_ Mira tú… - Sonriendo Bulma al escuchar a Krilin.

_ Y, no exageres- Bajando la cabeza, algo sonrojado- No creo que una chica como ella se fije en mí.

_ La misma conversación otra vez, no tienes remedio, viejo…- Se deja caer Yamcha totalmente desganado de espaldas, sujetando una botella de cerveza- Mira Krilin: si tú quieres estar con ella y si ella te sigue… ¿Qué demonios estás esperando en decirle lo mucho que te gusta?

_ La misma conversación otra vez- Krilin imita la voz de Yamcha, haciendo reír a Bulma que es una mera espectadora- Tú, te puedes dar el lujo de escoger a la chica que quieras, lo que es yo, NO. ¡Punto!

_ A ver…- Sentándose otra vez Yamcha, algo melancólico- No porque tu amigo sea en su vida "normal" un reconocido beisbolista a nivel mundial puede tener lo que él desea. Viejo ¿¡Qué daría yo por estar un poco alejado de la fama!? De seguro dices: "tienes el coche que quieres, la chica que deseas… pero no es tan así" ¿Qué daría yo por volver a mi amado desierto y ser un don nadie otra vez? ¡Lo daría todo!

_ Yo pensaba que eres feliz con lo que tienes- Comenta Bulma, uniéndose en la conversa.

_ Sabes que no es así- Responde Yamcha.

Krilin, atónito otra vez, ve como ambos se miran a los ojos, con cierta complicidad y coquetería. Incómodo, Krilin ríe nerviosamente y le hace un gesto a Yamcha para salir de la habitación. Yamcha no lo toma mucho en cuenta y se larga a reír junto con Bulma, notando que el calvo está más perplejo aún.

_ Ese Krilin…- Mirando su Rolex para ver la hora- Mejor me marcho…

_ Si gustas yo…- Interrumpiéndose B al querer contestarle- … Si gustas te voy a dejar a al apartamento.

_ ¡Hey! Tan mal no estoy – Poniéndose de pie y percatándose lo mareado que está- No, mejor conduce tú.

_ Como digas- Tomando las llaves que Yamcha le ha pasado- Trunks tiene que dormir, y tú también.

_ Gracias Bulma, pero prefiero quedarme esta noche aquí, en Kame house. Me es grato estar acá- Responde Yamcha que se sienta y contempla a Bulma- Si gustas nos juntamos otro día…Siempre y cuando estés sola y sin compromisos, claro está.

_ Parece que olvidaste que no me quieres ver- Sonriendo Bulma, dejando ver su espléndida sonrisa- ¿O acaso me equivoco?

_ Mejor vete pronto, Trunks se ha quedado dormido… Ve a verme al estadio si gustas- Mirándole a los ojos, tratando de serle lo más franco posible.

_ Lo haré si me acuerdo. Oye… gracias por la confianza- Se despide B de un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_ No hay de qué…Recuerda, ve a visitarme, a lo menos para recordar que estás ahí, en algún lugar.

_ Lo haré.

Krilin entra en silencio, sabe que su amigo está algo melancólico. Se gana al lado de él y lo mira con serenidad. Yamcha se percata que Krilin está a su lado y cambia la cara, como si volviera a sonreír otra vez.

_ ¡Eres hombre muerto!- Se mofa Krilin- Si es lo que estoy pensando que ha pasado entre Bulma y tú----

_ Mira viejo: si él la amara, Bulma no estaría aquí con nosotros- Arrepintiéndose de lo que ha dicho- ¡Olvídalo! Ese no es asunto tuyo.

_ No tienes remedio- Sonriendo Krilin- De seguro mañana estarás ligándote a una tía por el estadio… Te conozco, te conozco.

_ Tampoco tienes remedio: eres un chismoso- haciendo reír al calvo- Mejor dedícate a tus problemas mientras yo soluciono los míos.

_ Tienes razón viejo, tienes razón.


End file.
